


This is Home

by Windlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst didn't take long i guess, Asgard yo., Can't promise though, Darcy's Girl Gang, F/M, Flower dogs!, Gen, Most likely light angst, Most of these bits will be AU, My tags are hella lazy, Some angst eventually, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, dealing with grief, fluffy fluff, goddess!Darcy, pizza dog!, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windlight/pseuds/Windlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to let my Marvel, mostly Darcy-centric plot bunnies be free. Lots of little bits but not necessarily all connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Werewolf Blues-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Darcy learns that Adult wolves go through growing pains too. Hawkeye to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! It's time to get this show on the road...

Darcy sniffed at the air, recognizing the scent of her visitor and the sound of the particular cadence of his footfalls, well before he was in sight. Without turning from her project, she pointed to her fridge, not caring that her hands were covered in various paint colours.

"Thanks Clint. You know I love you, right?"

Clint's little snort of amusement was her only answer but she swore she could feel the love.

"You're also my bestest brother-in-law. I really appreciate you bringing some of Laura's venison stew for me. It is to die for and I can never quite get the recipe right," she began, turning around to face him with an overly sweet smile on her face, elongated canines showing. Darcy watched him tense up immediately, his instincts readying his body for a possible fight or flight...from her.

He held both hands up but to his credit, or Laura's training (but most likely both), he didn't back away. He did momentarily glance at her handiwork on the wall behind her.

"She always makes enough to feed the entire werewolf population in our state. Not to mention my firstborn is starting to come into that werewolf appetite. We're going to be completely broke two years from now. Now Darcy, you, uh, want to tell me about your day?" His tone sounded, to Darcy, as if he was trying to soothe a frantic animal or a slightly unhinged, hormonal, female werewolf.

She wordlessly pointed to the wall and her sad, definitely pathetic attempt at making her apartment more...livable. Yes. She was going with that adjective. There was no way she was ready to admit out loud that her wolf was trying to create a den worthy of raising a family. 

First, she needed to hear his opinion on what she'd initially tried to convince herself would turn out to be an improvement on her living conditions. The words she wanted to say wouldn't come easily. The words she needed to say were already lodged in her throat, not quite ready to go.

"Clint, I..."Darcy trailed off, her slumping shoulders and watery eyes a definite go ahead for her brother-in-law to bring it in for one of his signature bear hugs. Darcy snuggled into his embrace and greatly battled the urge to start howling her angst. She settled for tears instead.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Laura went through the same thing just after I met her," he soothed.

Darcy sniffled. "Laura's a peach. She's also mother of the year. Every year. I can understand how her "going domestic" would have you wanting to commit, but me?" She breathed out a watery sigh and took a reluctant step back from the warmth of his embrace. Darcy flapped her hands motioning to all of herself.

"I'm not ready to go domestic. I'm not even sure that I want to go or could go full-on domestic. Sure, your babies are wonderful. I adore my niece and nephews, but I'm not taking them home with me at the end of the day, you know?"

Clint nodded in understanding, but his brow was furrowed. The look on his face said he had more to say but wasn't sure how to say it, or whether he should say it at all.

"Out with it Brother-Mine." Darcy motioned for him to speak.

"Darce, I love you. You were the first one to accept me into the family and I know for a fact that your she-wolf totally has my back." Clint smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the corners as he recalled the memories of yesterday.

Darcy merely shrugged in response, the corners of her lips twitching as she recalled those same memories. "Well, you haven't done so bad for yourself. I mean you loved my sister enough to experience Dad's mid-life Alpha crisis with the rest of us, you proved yourself wolf-worthy with the Lewis clan and you also came bearing a "Get-Darcy-Out-of-Dullsville-USA-Free" card that landed me with Janey. It's pretty safe to say I reciprocate your feelings."

Clint's shoulders shook with amusement but he didn't make a sound. It was an oddity of his that Darcy had come to accept. Sometimes she needed to be the bigger wolfchild and let his human peculiarities go.

"Then trust me when I say that as a completely normal human being, I have no idea what you're going through," he began, waving off her incredulous yip of betrayal. "But I don't think this is something you need to be afraid of. Use it. Kick ass with it. Figure out how to make it work. There aren't many things that have come your way that you haven't made work, Sister-Mine."

Darcy was giving him the adoring eyes she normally reserved for anything and everything Clint's youngest son, Nathaniel, did. Or Laura when she was surrounded by all of her babies, or Jane after a decent night's sleep, or Thor at his most charming, or Helen letting loose at karaoke, or Sam and Steve and James after a good workout (read: sweaty and hot as hell). She could feel the cheesiness of the moment oozing, but she really couldn't care less. Clint was good pack family and she told him so.

"Aw shucks, Darce," he mumbled, obviously feigning embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head and watched his own feet kicking at non-existent dust. When he met her amused gaze, it was to find that her canines had been retracted, which spoke to a somewhat more stable state of mind. "So, uh, not to be a Debbie Downer but your wall needs help and not the kind of help you've been trying to give it. What were you going for anyway?"

He took a step back and angled his head this way and that in an attempt to decipher Darcy's artistic brilliance. "Is that - is that us as the Care Bears?!"

If she'd had her tail out, it would be dragging about now. Darcy merely nodded morosely and pointed to a blue blob on the wall.  
"I made you Loyal Heart Dog because that's who you would be if you were from the Kingdom of Caring."

Clint rubbed a hand over his face while taking a deep breath, letting it out in a slow whoosh. He looked like her Dad often did after some of her more zany childhood antics.

"Look, Darce, we've gotta nip this in the bud before it becomes something we can't ever take back."

Darcy looked at him, puzzled at the serious turn things had suddenly taken. Had she been stepping on any paws during her wolf-y quest to build her own hearth and home?

"Listen kid, I hate to break it to you but I'm more of a Champ Bear, all right?"

It was Darcy's turn to snort as she shook her head vehemently. "No can do, Loyal Heart. That's the good Captain's Care Bear identity."

Clint raised his eyes heavenward. "As you wish, Funshine Bear."

"Damn straight!"

"...I'll see what I can do about getting Steve to save the day here."

"Yes please."


	2. Revolutionary-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 1930s and mysterious happenings are resulting in murders that draw not only the attention of the police, but that of Lady Virginia Potts and her eclectic entourage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!! This honestly will be a very random ride so thank you for stopping by and I hope you enjoy! As for tags, I will update as we go because I don't plan ahead very well...Be sure to let me know what you think! Thus far the story has been unbeta'd because yes.
> 
> Of course, this is my version of the 1930s...

Darcy Lewis Potts was no shrinking violet. Granted, every personality had the right to whatever amount of reserve they were naturally inclined to. However, any Potts woman worth her salt carried herself with a certain fire when push came to shove, she thought to herself as she put some steel in her backbone. Especially when surrounded by misogynistic vultures waiting to pounce on her every wrong move. 

She had seen them standing in the office as she passed through the police station on her way to the morgue, old arrogant men who couldn't see that their power and greed were making them blind to the realities of this new century. Time and society would leave them behind soon enough. It wasn't as if those fighting for a better future hadn't given them warning.

"You'll pardon me, Ms. Lewis but we'll need you to take a look at the body in order to identify the victim. I sincerely apologize for having to put you through this."

There was genuine care and regret in those words but she wouldn't expect anything less from Detective Steven Rogers, the sweet darling. In order to reassure him that she was the woman for the job, Darcy placed a gloved hand on his forearm and lightly squeezed before releasing him. His blue eyes briefly met her own gaze and a mutual understanding passed between them, ending when the detective looked away to nod at the physician who was attending to the body to uncover the victim's face.

A terrifying feeling of unease unfurled within Darcy's stomach as she very unwillingly considered for a moment that the young woman lying underneath the sheet actually could be her dearest friend, Jane Foster who had been missing for nearly a month. She willed herself to stay strong as she turned toward the body, but it didn't stop tears of apprehension from welling up in her eyes.

"Ms. Lewis, please take a look."

Darcy startled at the sound of the detective's voice and realized she had inadvertently closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them, focusing on the young victim underneath the sheet and immediately released a sob of relief, pulling a handkerchief from her purse to dab at her tears.

"It isn't Jane. It isn't Jane! Thank goodness, it isn't Jane!" She exclaimed, but she stopped as soon as she realized that she actually did recognize the victim. "Marcie?"

Detective Rogers, who had stepped a bit away to give her some space as she identified the body immediately stepped back into her space behind her and lightly grasped her shoulders to capture her attention. It gave her a chance to turn away from the gruesome sight towards him and she knew he'd done it to help her save face and calm down.

"Are you saying that this woman isn't Ms. Foster but another of your acquaintances?" He inquired, his blue eyes now sharp and focused at the possibility of uncovering a lead. 

Darcy nodded slowly, her mind racing at this new development. First, she needed to determine whether this had been a murder. A quick glimpse of the rest of the woman's body would tell her whether this death was a part of the mysterious happenings that were resulting in escalating violence on the streets. The problem was there was no way to do that now.

She had to get back to Pepper's estate to pass on her information but if she were to rush off now, inquiring minds would want to know why. They would then feel they had more of a reason to aim their dislike of Pepper's methods of pushing for societal change onto tarnishing her half-sister's character further. One example was the Police Commissioner Thaddeus Ross, one of the men she'd seen in Chief Coulson's office, who'd somehow found time out of his busy schedule to keep an eye out on how Darcy would react to a life snuffed out too early.

"Yes, though we have barely been acquaintances for years. Marcie grew up not far from where I did, Detective. However, her family situation and my own pushed us in two very different directions as we grew older." 

Darcy held her handkerchief to her lips for a moment, eyes fluttering, now ready to play the delicate female. 

"If you'll pardon me, Detective, I feel as if that has been more than enough excitement for one day," Darcy sighed wearily. "May I go home?"

The large man seemed to startle at her display of feminine delicacy. He ran a hand through his beautiful, blonde hair and nodded rapidly, most likely about to give her an apology. The generally kind, well-mannered man tended to become a single-minded slave to his own call to maintain justice when he was compelled to action. He was a driven man, yes, but a good one when all was said and done. She held a hand up and forestalled his attempt.

"I am not too severely distressed, Detective. I would simply like to leave this place."

"Of course, Ms. Lewis. If you would follow me, I should be able to have a constable escort you home."

"There will be no need for that, Detective Rogers."

The new voice, although completely familiar to Darcy, still had the handsome detective spinning around and Darcy peering around his body to catch sight of the speaker.

The svelte figure of one Maria Hill, unashamedly clad in belted trousers, a short-sleeved turtleneck with her blazer slung over her shoulder was a grand sight to be sure. Maria, like Pepper, was the kind of beauty that turned heads and Darcy had always felt that alongside her beauty, the authority and confidence she wore like some women wore a fur coat had much to do with it. Her presence was a welcome one, but not only for Darcy if the red tips of the good detective's ears were any indication. Darcy bit her lip to hide her smile, an action that had not gone unnoticed by Maria as evidenced by her now furrowed brow.

"Ms. Hill," Detective Rogers finally acknowledged.

"Detective, it has been a while," she inclined her head his way, coolly cordial, responding to his greeting in her way. "I will be bringing Darcy home."

Then, turning to Darcy the taller woman explained, "Peter is waiting with the car outside the station. I have several errands to run before we go home, Darcy."

Darcy nodded and said her goodbyes following Maria out of the morgue and into the station. Before they could get very far, a voice called out to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Good day ladies!"

Maria smoothly turned towards Commissioner Ross, not betraying any of her dislike for the man. She was ever the consummate professional. Darcy, on the other hand, could feel her shoulders tense at the sound of his voice so it took her a moment to compose herself before she turned around.

"Commissioner Ross, good day. How are you?" Darcy inquired.

"Quite well, Ms. Lewis." He turned in Maria's direction. "Ms. Hill, I hear you're endeavouring to try to fly a plane! That's quite a goal for a young woman such as yourself. From what I've heard from my Betty, your talents lay in office work. She says you have a fine head for seeing to the day-to-day affairs that keep an office running smoothly."

The Commissioner's entourage, made up of men already in city politics or hoping to be, snickered at his glaringly obvious put down. Darcy didn't miss the definite tic in Maria's jaw but she knew better than to interfere. Maria knew when to pick her battles.

"Just so, Commissioner. Please send Betty my regards and let her know that the invitation to join one of my flying lessons is still open."

"Yes!" Darcy chirped unable to resist any further, her tone syrupy sweet. "Isn't it marvellous that more and more women are choosing to learn how to fly from Maria? We simply can't keep her on the ground these days."

The Commissioner harrumphed and went on his way, neatly ignoring Darcy's sly comments and bidding Chief Coulson a good day. His entourage immediately followed, several seeing fit to send disparaging or what they deemed withering glances in their direction.

"Are you quite finished using my station as a battleground?" The chief's dry humour came through loud and clear but it acted as a balm against the Commissioner's more abrasive nature.

"Shall we stay and find some more trouble?" Maria teased, her easy camaraderie with the man obvious, as Darcy chuckled at them both.

"Absolutely not. Off with the both of you."

When they were finally outside, Darcy linked her arm through Maria's but made sure to say nothing until they were safely out of sight inside the car.

"Peter, I need to stop by Dr. Banner's office. I have some things I need to discuss with him," Maria instructed.

"I would ma'am but the doctor is out of town. He's away on one of his trips to the countryside, two of the farmers' wives are due to give birth any day now. You know the country folk will trust no other," Peter patiently explained as he expertly maneuvered Pepper's large vehicle through the city.

Darcy could see that the novelty of a woman owning a car on her own had worn off with the people of their fair city as she watched the goings-on right outside her window. Especially when it was only wealthy men and their families who had previously held that honour. It was becoming a well-known fact that not only was Lady Virginia Potts wealthy, beautiful and mysterious; she was eccentric as well. Not to mention the odd company she kept, Darcy thought as she smiled to herself.

"They're completely right to place their trust in that sweet man," Darcy put in, ignoring the raised eyebrow Maria aimed in her direction. "I will keep further opinions to myself, if only because everyone present has an opinion when it comes to Dr. Banner and if you think I've forgotten about the extent of your involvement in the skirmish down at the docks, Peter Parker, you are sorely mistaken. Good intentions or not, you don't know the whole of what you're getting involved in when you jump in like that. It's much too dangerous."

The young man opened his mouth to utter some excuse or another but before he could Maria backed Darcy up.

"Either Darcy deals with you, or I do. Take your pick."

"I choose Barnes?"

His answer had Darcy snorting in amusement and Maria shaking her head with an appropriate amount of fondness before she turned to Darcy, all business once more.

"Is there anything I should know, Darcy?"

Darcy shook her head and ended up closing her eyes at the sudden rush of emotion that came with the thought of her missing friend.

"It wasn't Jane but it was a woman I knew during my childhood. Marcie Stewart."

"Could you tell if her death was related to what has been happening?" 

Darcy shook her head again. "Not while being watched so closely. Someone may need to go back and take a longer and closer look at the body." 

She paused and considered what she'd said and held up her index finger. "This is not an invitation for you to take this on, Pete. If your services will be needed, I know you will be notified."

"Yes'm," Peter fairly grumbled but Darcy took it as his agreement to her terms.

"First, we'll update the others. Pepper was waiting to hear from you before we decide on a course of action."

"Let's go home then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Maria Hill wearing trousers just because she can in the 1930s would be an amazing thing. #yesPeggyCarterdiditfirst


	3. Sweet On You-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is meant to be shared but Darcy isn't quite sure this is what whomever came up with the idea meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff and I'm an unrepentant sweet tooth. *shrugs*

"An Americano for the gentleman?"

Darcy gently placed the man's drink in front of him noting that he hadn't even registered her presence he was so preoccupied with whatever he was reading on his tablet. She considered clearing her throat so that he could get to his drink before it cooled but he seemed so far away from where he was currently seated in Jill's Sweets, Darcy didn't have the heart to bring him back. If worse came to worst, she would simply re-heat it for him.

As she made her way back behind the counter she caught the eye of Rachel, her fabulous co-worker and occasional roommate, whenever things were going rough with her boyfriend that was. Darcy could already tell by the fierce eyebrow waggling happening what the topic of conversation would be about the minute she was in reach.

"Darce! Hottie at 10 o'clock....mmm, don't tell me you weren't thinking of trying to get with that," she moaned, fanning herself in a perfectly air-conditioned space.

"As a matter of fact, I was thinking about what his name could be," she teased, breaking into chuckles at the way Rachel looked at her, as if mentally calling her out on her own BS. "Yeah, a girl can daydream but it's a good thing to be able to know and grasp one's limits."

Rachel swung towards Darcy, peeling her gaze with some difficulty away from the brunette sitting at the table in the corner furthest away from the front doors. Her hand was placed on an ample hip and she fixed Darcy with her no-nonsense stare.

"You listen to me, Darcy Lewis. You are a treasure meant for amazing things and any man would be lucky beyond the stars to have you. If Americano Hottie can't see that then he can take his caffeinated ass elsewhere."

Darcy's heart grew about three sizes and could've kept going, that was until Jill called out from the kitchen in the back.

"But we wouldn't be sending these customers away on purpose would we?" Jill's threats were often not as effective as she hoped they would be, not especially when her voice was so sweet. "We like customers and good customer service, don't we?"

Darcy and Rachel exchanged an amused glance before answering simultaneously, "Yes Boss!"

"I'm working with a couple of jokers, I'm telling you," she mumbled to herself as she prepped the kitchen for easier baking the next morning. "But seriously Darcy, it's been a while since your last love escapade. Grab Americano Hottie's number! I'm a middle-aged divorcee with no prospects to even daydream about, I need to live vicariously through you, " Jill whined.

All Darcy could do was roll her eyes at first.

"Jeez, ease back on the Austen a bit Boss-lady. 'Prospects'? I've got one for you. What about the crazily attractive Fire Chief who comes in every day just to get a glimpse of you and may or may not be developing a tire around his middle because of your addictive treats? He's a silver fox, lady."

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about Darcy. Get back to work, ladies! You aren't getting paid to stand around yapping at each other."

There was a split second of silence and then Jill asked in wonder, "You mean he comes here for me?"

At that moment the chimes at the front door sounded, alerting the women to a new customer. Rachel exchanged a warm look with Darcy before pointing over her shoulder at the kitchen.

"I'll be on boss duty if you need me."

"Roger that!"

Darcy turned to the young woman, a student, if the huge bags under her eyes and massive textbooks in her arms were any indication.

"What can I get for you hon?"

__________

It was almost closing and still the handsome man hadn't moved or touched his drink. His intense blue eyes were still glued to whatever was so interesting on the screen he held in his large, very capable hands.

Darcy shut her eyes in despair at her own weakness when it came to her libido. It's just that the man was so damn fine and...was she drooling? She surreptitiously felt around her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers came back dry. Mentally drooling, then. Ooookay.

After alerting most of the remaining patrons of Jill's store that closing time was rapidly approaching, Darcy snuck by his table with a piping hot Americano, this time in a to-go cup, and a heaping helping of Jill's chocolate cake with raspberry glaze masterpiece which was also packed to go and left it on the table for him. The more bitter one took their coffee, the more decadent the dessert needed to be. The same went for any way a person could think to take their coffee, really. Darcy was all about decadence. She removed the now completely cool drink she'd made for him when he first came in. 

Darcy continued on her way clearing dishes and tidying up after taking them to the dishwashing station in the back. On the way back from her third trip, a few customers remained but he was gone. A decent tip was tucked under the napkin dispenser at the table and Darcy wiped her hands on her apron and tucked several stringy strands of dark brown hair behind her ear, shuddering as she did so. Had he seen her looking like someone who hadn't seen a shower in days? She couldn't help grimacing again at the sheer embarrassment. Life had been pretty crazy recently and between getting ready to move and work and life, she'd only had enough time to sweep her hair up into some style she could secure with a butterfly clip.

Slowly reaching for the cash tip, Darcy smiled to herself, thinking of him enjoying the chocolate cake. She really hoped he would.


	4. Werewolf Blues-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers = Care Bears and Darcy knows she makes her parents proud.

There were a few things in the world that Darcy felt called to do and promoting Interspecies Awareness was most definitely one of them. Somehow, she'd gotten a chance to put her long overdue Poli Sci degree to work and get paid handsomely for it. Pepper and Tony were really too kind and too stubborn to accept her offer to do the same job for less (read: a more reasonable amount considering...well, all of the lacking-ness).

So she'd put her somewhat reliable brain to work and worked out terms for a work-study program with Stark Industries. In other words, she was getting paid to be back in school working on a Master's degree while travelling the country promoting a cause her werewolf parents had championed for years. Add in the bonus of getting to accompany Pepper, or any one of the Scientists Three to conferences or even travelling solo when circumstances called for it.

Somehow, she'd even managed to escape Tony's (loving?) clutches and had a decent, albeit tiny apartment in a pretty decent neighbourhood not too incredibly far from the tower. So, still not completely beyond Tony's reach then. Either way, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Despite the illusion that this was a new age of full integration and full equality, the reality very simply was that Darcy would have a very hard time of it as a lone female werewolf in certain neighbourhoods.

All in all she was a lucky wolf and she was grateful to be where she was. Minus her wolf's recent hankering for a pack of her own to coddle and care for, Darcy was relatively content.

However fantastic the circumstances of her employment with SI, week-long Interspecies conferences left her completely wound up but longing for sleep. Whenever this was the case, only two things helped her wind down: a brisk wolf run or wasting time back at the tower in Bruce's section of the labs.

It felt like an Option B-for-Bruce day today.

"Bruuuuuce, tis I, your long lost lady love. I've come for your body, my sweet."

The delightful Dr. Banner's attention was currently absorbed in whatever he was analyzing through one of the microscopes in the lab, so all he managed to give her was a half interested grunt. Darcy rolled her eyes affectionately and sidled up to her favourite scientist and patiently waited for him to acknowledge her.

The moment he realized someone was standing in his space, Darcy picked up on the change in his scent. It soured a little, instantly affected by his nervous energy. Once he realized who it was, the warm, comforting, almost cinnamon-y tones of his scent returned and it was then that Darcy pressed her lips to his temple for a gentle kiss. She laughed as she pulled away, both at the red kiss mark left behind and the long-suffering expression on his face.

"I understand the canine need to mark what is yours, Darcy, but couldn't we settle on another form of marking?"

Darcy snickered at him before answering cheekily, "Are you saying you want me to pee on you, Dr. Banner?"

It was a testament to how much exposure he'd had to Darcy's personality that his only reaction was his usual soft huff of amusement.

"I should know better, really I should," he sighed to himself, shaking his head as he looked Darcy over. "The labs were quiet without you."

She just melted at his words. "Awww! I missed you guys too, Bruce. You always say the sweetest things, that's why you're Gentle Heart Lamb."

Bruce's silence after her comment wasn't anything new. He tended to default to silence when he was out of his depth or just wasn't willing to make his way through the corridors of Darcy's mind. She didn't mind, shrugging her shoulders at him before making her way to the wonderfully garish, over-sized armchair that sat in the back corner of Bruce's lab, looking defiantly out of place in a space that clearly displayed Tony's penchant for decorating with glass, steel and concrete. It looked like a patchwork quilt made of colours, fabric and materials that were probably better left in the seventies. Wolf help her, it was one of the comfiest things on Planet Earth. 

Darcy slipped out of her heels, enjoying the newfound freedom her toes were experiencing as she wiggled them to get air passing in-between. Then she sat herself down on the armchair, scooted as far back as possible and folded her legs underneath her body, getting into one of her most comfy positions as she leaned back against the high cushioned back of the chair.

"My chair's still here! I thought Tony was threatening to have it removed while I was gone."

"Part of the reason I stick around is because Tony has limited say in what I choose to have happen in my lab space," Bruce answered matter-of-factly.

Darcy's grin was decidedly proud as she gazed at him adoringly. "You're a Beast, Bruce, and I don't mean my kind of beast or the smashing kind. The Urban Dictionary kind."

"How was the conference? You look like you need to rest."

"It was good up until Dr. "Let's-rain-on-everyone's-parade" Siemens stepped up to the mike. We actually had some good back and forth going and it felt like we were really engaging the crowds." Darcy sighed just remembering the turn the energy of that particular panel had taken after Dr. Siemens' ill thought out comments. "Still, if that's the price we pay for getting people to be more aware and in turn more conscious of the choices everyone has, it has to be paid."

"You love what you do and it shows," he observed, removing his glasses to wipe them on the hem of his plaid button-up. 

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and having two hippie, werewolf parents who saw things just a little bit clearer than society did in their day helps. Wait a minute, didn't I tell one of your minions to order you extra cleaning cloths for your glasses?" Darcy couldn't resist nagging. Old habits die hard and all that.

"Jane steals them to clean the lenses of her telescopes."

Darcy sucked her teeth in exasperation and shook her head. "What am I going to do with that woman?"

"I'm not getting involved. Anyway, I need to get back to what I'm working on. You're welcome to stay and rest, if you'd like."

"Don't mind if I do," she replied in between two jawbreaking yawns. "I'm just gonna hang out for a bit then I'll be out of your hair."

And apparently they were back to the half interested grunts.

__________

Somehow Darcy had fallen asleep without realizing it because she now found herself in that place that was not quite awake but not sleeping either. She felt someone cover her with a blanket and the happy little rumble that escaped was beyond her control. The sharp tang of the combination of Tony's tasteful yet ridiculously expensive cologne and the lingering smell of grease and engine oil and metal was something Darcy was used to by now, but it never failed to lightly irritate her sensitive nose.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping."

"Try to tell her that when she's awake, I dare you."

"Why Dr. Banner, your sass is showing."

"Anyway thanks for bringing up a blanket. One of the lab assistants took all the ones Darcy left behind for a wash."

"No problem."

"Mmm, thanks Tender Heart," Darcy slurred at her favourite scientist, way more asleep than awake.

"Has someone changed her meds?"

"No, apparently we're Care Bears."

Tony scoffed at Bruce's explanation.

"Who's Tender Heart? You or me?"

"I'm going to assume that's you, Tony."

There was some silence and then Tony quietly murmured, "Kid's a weird one."

The affection was mutual, Darcy thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep once more.


	5. A Gentle Touch-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds out there are a few things Darcy would like to share with him, if he would permit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Work has been kicking my butt, hence the lack of updates. Either way, thanks so very much for stopping by everyone! 
> 
> *°°°'(^_^)'°°°*
> 
> I love this pairing. There aren't too many stories out there featuring this pairing (it is what it is), but some of the ones I have found are Ah-may-zing. This happens after Thor: Dark World but before Sokovia, etc.
> 
> Btw, aren't the number of plot bunnies supposed to decrease as they get released into the wild? *sigh*

The New York heat and humidity did wonders for Darcy's...well, everything. Her hair was thriving and the number of good hair days she'd had in a row was starting to seem like a dream. Her powers, especially, thrived though they certainly hadn't been diminished in London or Puente Antiguo. They had merely chosen to manifest themselves in different ways, depending on the climate.

In Puente Antiguo, Darcy had made certain to keep herself properly hydrated at all times making sure not to tap into the reservoirs of the hardy plants that called the desert their home. It was an experience, to say the least, and it had opened her eyes to the some of the extent of her plant-based powers. 

Living in the scarcity of plant life that went hand-in-hand with living in a desert had strengthened her previously weak floraportation skills. Call her a troll but giving Jane a heart attack the first time she witnessed Darcy materialize from a cactus inches away from her nose, when she had just been taking readings from a data station twenty feet away, had been a wee bit fun(ny). She still wasn't quite able to make single long leaps, needing instead to jump from plant to plant before getting to her destination. Darcy wasn't complaining.

London had been wet, to say the least. Still, exploring the moors and meadows beyond the city through the scope of her powers had been such an exhilarating experience, Darcy wouldn't have traded it for the world. The sheer history some of those ancient trees must have witnessed was mind-boggling and they had been just as amused by her youth! Darcy couldn't feel plant emotions the same way she experienced her own emotions or the emotions of other humans. It varied by plant but trees, by far, were the easiest to read for reasons she wasn't quite sure of but assumed had to do with their longevity.

Somehow, during her moments away from Jane and her stars, she had even made a new friend in Nerys, an elderly Welsh woman whose own powers were based in plants, though her skills were considerably weaker. However, the sheer amount of knowledge she held regarding their abilities had kept Darcy captivated, with a cup of tea constantly in hand in Nerys' cozy cottage for nearly two weeks. That was until Jane figured out that Ian was not Darcy and quite frankly, didn't have nearly enough boobage to come close to resembling her steadfast assistant.

After arriving in New York, she had tried to get in touch with Nerys, if only to check on how she was doing but she hadn't been able to do so. Darcy wasn't too incredibly worried. Nerys had mentioned something about having two sons, both of whom seemed to dote on her, if the stories she'd told as they visited were any indication. Both of her sons were away from home, the older for work and the younger was currently pulling a prodigal son, or something or other.

Either way, Nerys was a sprightly woman for being 70 years young and from the get-go it had been quite apparent that there wasn't much that got by that woman. Whatever the situation was in her home life, it was clear that Nerys was devoted to her family. That love showed through in the healthy, colourful flowers, vegetables and herbs that were tastefully and consciously distributed around her property. Nerys was definitely on the list of people Darcy wanted to be like when she grew up.

Plants, especially those in the vicinity of ones who wielded power over them, were quite sensitive to the feelings and whims of those around them. If Darcy wasn't careful, she could suck the vitality from the plants around her during an especially passionate rage or a deep depression. Thankfully, Darcy had simply never had a reason to feel so strongly either way.

In New York, Darcy worked on her skills in plant growth and began expanding her own database for which plants did what, particularly for healing. Darcy's grandmother had been the last in the Lewis family to bear this class of powers but she had died before she could pass on anything more than her journals and recipe books for different poultices, teas and the like, but it had been clear that her talents lay in the healing arts. Darcy seemed to be following in her grandmother's footsteps.

Currently, she was happily passing time amongst the plants in Dr. Banner's rooftop garden, not messing with his layout as that would be rude, but assisting growth and development where she could and making notes to discuss possible improvements with him later. She had her soothing playlist playing via Jarvis (her new most favourite AI in the world) as it was now early evening and therefore just about bedtime for most of the leafy inhabitants of the rooftop paradise.

When she was finished and about to leave the garden, Darcy washed her hands before pulling her worn, leather messenger bag over one shoulder and bid the little darlings goodbye, promising to visit the next day, only to find that she hadn't been alone on the rooftop. The Crown Prince of Asgard in a print t-shirt and jeans stood over in one corner, staring down at something Darcy couldn't see, a pensive, downcast look on his face.

They'd both been different, after everything with the Aether and the Dark Elves. Jane and Thor had come back stronger but just a bit more rough around the edges as they moved on from those events. At some point, moving on meant moving into a steady, much more stable friendship. The type forged over intergalactic heroics and stuff, Darcy supposed. Either way, two of her most favourite people in the universe had come back to her for better or for worse. 

She watched him for a bit, something in his stance causing her to hesitate over whether she should get into his space or not. At that moment, he heaved a great sigh and without thinking Darcy found her feet making their way to Thor.

It was odd, how standing right next to him never failed to make her feel tiny but the genuine warmth and care in his spirit had always reassured her she was nothing less than an equal in his sight. Darcy loved that about the big guy. The fact that he was so very easy on the eyes didn't hurt either.

Darcy merely stood quietly by his side when she got there, unsure what to say but willing to lend an ear or a shoulder if he needed it. Several moments passed as they both quietly contemplated matters to themselves, so that when Thor finally spoke up she was startled out of her meandering thoughts.

"My mother was a powerfully skilled magic-wielder. A warrior in her own right." 

He paused, perhaps lost in memories of his deceased mother. Darcy's heart went out to him because from what she'd gathered, Thor had been quite close to his mother. 

"Her skills did not lie in your area of expertise but she held a genuine interest in it. My father often wondered at her strange love for Midgardian flora. She was so captivated by it, she made a small sanctuary for herself somewhere on your British Isles."

A funny prickling feeling began at the base of Darcy's neck but she made no sound or movement, allowing her friend to express how much he was missing his mother.

"We never wished to step into that private domain of hers, though we were welcome."

Thor raised his eyes then, meeting Darcy's blue eyes with his own. The look in his eyes was conflicted, filled with the turbulence of the storms he wielded so easily and simultaneously the deep fondness that came with recalling sweet memories. 

Suddenly, Darcy felt a little overwhelmed which wasn't saying much because ever since encountering the man standing before her and #ShieldnotShield, feeling overwhelmed had quickly become the norm. She was quickly beginning to suspect that stumbling onto Nerys' cottage hadn't merely been a happy coincidence. 

Her heart hurt at the realization that she might not be able to see her temporary mentor once again but her heart hurt more for the son that would never lay eyes on his mother again. It was about then that inspiration struck.

"Come with me," she urged, momentarily ignoring Thor's bewildered head tilt.

She took him by the hand and tugged, silently willing him to follow her. Thor didn't even hesitate, which of course made pulling him along easier than it otherwise would've been. Darcy led him until they were standing by the odd assortment of chairs brought up to the rooftop garden by various Avengers for various reasons. Needing a serene environment for meditation topped the list, Darcy had been told.

"Sit here, Thor. I've got something to give you", she instructed, making sure the chair she maneuvered him in front of was sturdy enough.

It said something about Thor's state of mind when he continued to follow her instructions silently, not even volunteering a jolly quip when he usually would. Darcy bit her lip in hesitation but decided to proceed with her plans anyway. She stepped behind him and murmured for him to close his eyes. Darcy reached into her bag and pulled a small vial filled with a particular oil blend that had been gifted to her with the instructions to use only when necessary. Nerys had told her that she would know when to use it, but Darcy had scoffed at her at the time, lightly teasing her for seeming so mystical over their shared teapot full of some floral green tea blend.

"I'm going to touch you, Thor and give you a light massage from your forehead down to the base of your neck. It will help soothe you. If you are all right with that, can I continue?" Darcy inquired, holding her breath until Thor nodded.

"Thank you. Now close your eyes and take your mind to where you are most at peace."

Darcy popped the vial open and the instant she poured some of the liquid onto her palm, she heard Thor inhale deeply moments before he was up and out of his chair staring at Darcy's hands, an unreadable expression on his face. Thankfully, she'd moved quickly and only poured a small amount into her palm and placed the vial on the nearest table before Thor's big reaction. Thor opened his mouth, attempted to say something but couldn't so he closed it and repeated the cycle twice more before Darcy took pity on him.

"Please sit, Thor. Trust your mother and trust me."

He stood there staring at her incredulously.

"It _is_ my mother's scent. I would know it anywhere. She would use an herb that is only found on Alfheim and she would charge me with the task of bringing to her. That herb along with the select Midgardian flora she preferred made her scent distinct, no other could duplicate it. Darcy, how did you come by it?"

"Your mother, she knew about things before they would happen, yes? You've told me something to that effect in previous conversations."

Thor nodded, the storms back in his eyes and his fists alternately tensing and releasing, whether he was aware of it or not. Darcy was well aware that the man towering over her was a man of action but today he needed to listen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that several of the flowers closest to her had turned away from the sun towards her, wondering at her safety and offering assistance. She plied them with feelings of contentedness and reassured them that she was fine and they turned back towards the sun, happy with her answer.

"I want to help you Thor, would you accept my touch?" 

It took a moment, but the fight left him eventually, leaving him looking a little more as he usually did and less 'I am a storm god, mortal'. Wordlessly, he sat down and closed his eyes. Darcy took a deep breath, rubbed the oil blend into both hands and quietly murmured a few words of hope and peace for Thor's heart. 

Beginning at his forehead, Darcy began to rub gently and soothingly, as she told Thor about Nerys and her time with the woman. By the time she had finished with his temples and was moving down to his neck, she was telling him about how much Nerys had shared with her about her family and her world: her strong, capable husband, her golden-hearted, brave older son and her clever, sensitive younger son.

It was when she repeated the loving words Nerys had shared about whom she now gathered was Loki, that she noticed a moderately strong wind gathering the clouds that had been hovering at the edges of the humid, sunny day. In mere moments, they had covered the entire sky, now dark enough to guarantee rain.

It wasn't until she repeated just how proud Nerys had been of her oldest son for stepping into all of his responsibilities so wonderfully, while never letting go of the big-hearted child he had been once upon a time, that Thor bowed his head and the rain began to fall gently on them both. Darcy wrapped her arms as well as she could around his broad shoulders and held on tight, her heart shaking as his body did in this outpouring of his grief. 

Around them, the plants radiated their happiness at this gift of moisture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most certainly made use of: powerlisting (dot) wikia (dot) com (slash) wiki (slash) Plant_Manipulation ...i have not the knowledge sufficient on my own. I will so be coming back to this AU.


	6. Sweet On You-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has no idea that she is now under observation and Jill's pastries save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm determined to get at least one more short out this weekend because i honestly have no idea when I'll be able to get more out. Bear with me! 
> 
> Anyway, let's just say that the Avengers' identities aren't as publicly known as they are in other universes. Like not known at all. Well, Tony's still a crazy rich multi-billionaire, former playboy, now Pepper's boytoy. Secret identities for the win (and all the angst)!

Darcy hummed the Priscilla Ahn song playing on the speakers under her breath as she helped Jill prep the store for the day. Truth be told, this was her favourite time of the day. Just before opening when everything was still fresh and clean and quiet. Mmm, the peacefulness was delicious. 

"Darcy have you seen Americano Hottie lately?" Jill called out to her in passing, as she rushed by with a tray of freshly baked, recently cooled turnovers, with several different fruit fillings. She began filling the showcase display as quickly and efficiently as only Jill could.

There went Darcy's peacefulness, she thought with a gusty sigh.

"No Jill, I haven't seen him since I sent him off with a slice of your chocolate cake."

"With the raspberry glaze?"

"The very same."

"And he hasn't come back? SO weird. That recipe usually has them sniffing around for more," Jill sounded genuinely puzzled as she thought about what she figured was a conundrum for Darcy.

"That's what I thought, you know, thinking about how well it has been working for you and your hunky fire chief," her tone took on a teasing quality and her grin widened when she caught sight of Jill's ear tips turning red.

"You're horrible and incorrigible and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Jill grumbled half-heartedly. As if it wasn't completely obvious to anyone alive that she was totally smitten with Tim Burrows, local fire chief and absolute teddy bear of a man. The guy was just as smitten in return and despite the fact that these were the early days of their relationship Darcy was calling dibs on the song selection for their wedding day. She had just the playlist to keep things moving along smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please go take your love germs elsewhere, please. The rest of us have to live with being immune to your disease. But it's adorable how happy the two of you are."

Jill shook her head and pointed at the front door.

"Can you do me a favour? Open up now, please. A friend of mine needs to come in soon before she gets going on her crazy, busy day. I want to make sure she's properly fed before she starts today."

"Sure thing Boss Lady."

Jill returned to the kitchen to work on prepping for the prep for lunch. The woman was so organized it was frightening at times. Between her pastry chef, Greg, and her cook, Tara, things in the back of the house were well handled. Those two were just as efficient as Jill and nearly as talented as she was in the kitchen. 

It was no wonder Jill's Sweets was as popular as it was, despite being located in the industrial part of town. It had been the only place available to Jill at her budget back when she had been looking to lease a location. Darcy had been Jill's very first hire and the rest, as they say, was history. Darcy and Rachel, along with the only part-timer on staff, Peter Parker, were in charge of storefront and customer service and speaking of customer service, here came the first customer of the day.

"Good morning! How can I help you?"

The woman standing in front of her, peering at the contents of the showcase was strikingly attractive, her vibrant red hair styled in a sleek bob that fairly shouted, 'I have access to big city stylists and sophistication'. This woman knew how to work the black leather biker jacket she wore to perfection and as Darcy took in the adorable taupe ankle boots on her feet, she bit her lip so as to not sigh in envy.

Before the woman could open her mouth to answer Darcy however, a young man, probably around her age, dressed in a business suit barreled into the shop and headed straight for the counter, talking a mile a minute to whomever was on the other line on his cell.

"I need a dozen of those and half a dozen of these," he demanded of Darcy, not even having the decency to make eye contact or specify which pastries he meant, not to mention completely ignoring the woman who had been there before him and to put icing on the cake, he continued on with his conversation on the phone as if nothing had happened.

Oh hell no.

Oh. Hell. No.

Darcy shot an apologetic look at the beautiful redhead, taking in the slightly bemused look on her face and then turned the full force of her ire in the direction of the businessman who did not know what was coming his way. It was just too damn early for this ish.

"Hello there, sir." Darcy kept her tone on the politest setting of icy that she could. "In case you didn't notice there was a customer already ahead of you whom I was serving first. If you could please wait your turn, I'll be with you as soon as I can," she explained trying to keep it professional.

The businessman was beginning to get an annoyed, inconvenienced look on his face, the kind that overindulged children had when they weren't getting their way. Pssh.

"I'm in an extreme hurry. I'm sure you could accommodate me more quickly so that you can get back to helping this woman here."

Darcy, no lie, saw red creep into the edges of her vision. The guy was a real genius. How did he instinctively know how to step right onto an active landmine of one of her biggest pet peeves? Vaguely, she heard Greg's, 'Oh, no he didn't!' and Tara's, 'Daaaamn!' coming from the kitchen behind her. 

The moment she heard Jill's footsteps heading in her direction, she held one finger up, knowing that Jill would get the message and let her handle it. Darcy heard Jill sigh softly behind her before murmuring, "Have a little mercy, hmm?"

Without looking back she nodded and asked, "Jill, could you please help this customer here, who has been so very patient. Thank you for that by the way." She spoke sincerely, sending another apologetic look to the redhead.

Then she returned her gaze to the businessman and stared him down, until he had to end his conversation on the phone and awkwardly meet her gaze. Darcy took several deep breaths, knowing it wouldn't do to make the one wrong move that would flush all of Jill's hard work down the drain.

"Sir, I'm going to do this quickly and I'm going to do this once, so please decide right now whether this visit to our lovely shop is worth it." If Darcy's smile seemed a little sharp, the only indication of it was the large gulp the businessman made before he looked a little forlornly at the showcase.

"Excellent choice, Sir. Jill's pastries are certainly worth it."

Without another word, she came out from behind the counter and gestured at the table nearest to the showcase.

"Have a seat, please."

He looked at her a little uncertainly, probably wondering how the hell his morning had turned into this. Darcy stood firm and went so far as to raise an eyebrow at him. Sheepishly, he made his way over and sat down, looking for all the world like a little boy who was about to get a good scolding. Darcy left him and headed to the back.

"Darce, girl, take it easy, hmm?" Greg pleaded with her. Tara's arm on his shoulder prevented him from going further.

"Relax Greg. She's got this. Help yourself to the quiche I just pulled out, Sweetpea. I've got it plated for you and everything."

Darcy nodded her thanks at Tara's quick thinking and patted Greg lovingly on the cheek, winking as she passed him by. She grabbed the still steaming quiche and some cutlery and returned to the bewildered man staring at the contents of the plate she placed in front of him. Still maintaining her silence, she returned behind the counter and put together a cup of green ginger tea, with honey on the side. Darcy then returned to the man and placed the tea before him as well.

He glanced at the spread she placed before him and then looked up at her, completely confused.

"Eat up," Darcy encouraged, not unkindly. "Nobody likes an ugly hangry rage, especially the kind that comes from skipping breakfast and what might also be a lack of proper sleep. When you're finished, come see me at the counter and I'll have the usual order ready for your business meeting. You're new, aren't you?"

He nodded, now not only red-faced but shame-faced as well.

"I know Mr. Ceballos values hard work, but eating breakfast would go a long way towards being more productive not to mention being nice. The order for your monthly meetings comes in a week before so we'll always have it ready for you when you come in to pick up. I don't know why they didn't fill you in beforehand. Now, for real, eat up before I really get angry with you."

An embarrassed, shy smile bloomed on his face, and watching it appear teased one from Darcy's lips as well.

"Better," she teased. "Much better." She stayed until he took the first bite, closed his eyes in ecstasy and dug in like he hadn't seen food in days. Nodding in satisfaction, she left him to his breakfast and returned to Jill and the redhead.

"I'm sorry about that, I hope it didn't put you too far off your schedule," she apologized to Beautiful Redhead. 

"No, don't worry. I came in already knowing what I was looking for," she said with a small smile on her face. Darcy smiled and nodded and then Jill cut in.

"We got her order sorted out just fine. Next time you're in, your order will be on the house."

The woman held up the hand that was holding onto the paper bag that was filled with her order and shook her head. "No, that isn't necessary, you wouldn't even take payment for this." 

Darcy grinned and tilted her head towards Mr. Quiche in the corner.

"I wouldn't argue if I were you, unless you weren't planning on coming back to us?"

The small smile on her face didn't give away much but there was genuine amusement lurking in the depths of those blue eyes.

"Oh no, this won't be the last you see of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I explained that if a chapter title comes with a number, I plan on continuing in that AU. Of course, that could change. I can be quite fickle sometimes.


	7. Sweet On You-2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude with Americano Hottie, Lucky and Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist...also thank you everyone for the kudos and for stopping by! It makes my head larger than it should be. *imitates a puffer fish*

James Buchanan Barnes stared down at where his missing companion should have been and sighed.

"Take Lucky to the park, he says. He's a really well-behaved dog, he says. You need to get out and about, he says. Yeah, wait till Steve hears what I have to say after I spend all day looking for that dog," he grumbled, scratching the back of his head in an annoyance.

All right, so he could have technically called in for backup and this whole mess would've been handled in no time at all but his pride kept him from doing so. James had only recently been getting back into the swing of things, running with the Avengers on several of their most recent ops. Asking for help for something like this felt like a step backward though he knew all of the arguments he would receive saying otherwise. James could admit when he was being a damn fool.

He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at how long it was getting. Some part of him wanted to take it back to how he used to wear it, in the 30s, but a larger part of him just couldn't do it. James wasn't over feeling displaced in time and reality and like Sam said all the time, he didn't need to be right now. Going back to how he used to be, going back to Steve's 'Bucky' felt like putting on a pair of shoes he knew he'd outgrown. Maybe it wouldn't quite feel like that some day, but it felt like it today.

"Lucky!" He called out, whistling two sharp notes after each call knowing the dog would hear that better. "Here boy! C'mere Lucky!" There was no sign of his floppy eared, one-eyed, kindred spirit. He'd felt an almost immediate pull, despite himself, towards the dog upon learning about how the canine had lost his left eye. Lucky had felt the same pull, apparently, because for the first two weeks after Bucky had come in from the cold, Lucky never left his side.

As the early spring afternoon wore on, James faced the facts. He would have to call in reinforcements because if Clint got back from his mission and found out Lucky had gone missing on his watch, there would be hell to pay.

Taking a deep breath, he began to reach for his cell when he heard a familiar joyful bark from somewhere behind him. James twirled around, a ready smile pasted on his face as he spotted Lucky bounding towards him, eyes shining bright and tongue and tail wagging shamelessly. Ah, but he was kinda fond of that dog.

It took a bit too long for him to realize that the dog was attached to a leash that in turn was attached to the beautiful woman he'd spent half a day too paralyzed with apprehension to speak to at the bakery/cafe down the way. 

The one with the amazing chocolate cake, that Sam and Steve had taken off of his hands the moment he got back to the tower. He'd only had one bite before those two idiots had polished it off in no time at all. Well, he'd had his Americano and he made sure no one had been able to get their greedy paws on it. Especially Tony. James shook his head. If ever there was a poster child for the harmful effects of too much caffeine...speaking of over-excited, wasn't Lucky going to come to a stop?

That crazy dog barked twice at James, bounding towards him in great, big leaps of happiness, while dragging the little lady behind him. James sighed as he took in the joy radiating from her own face as she tried to catch her breath, unable to decide whether to laugh or run after Lucky. 

He was a goner.

He sighed once more and stepped into their path for damage control. Might as well lend a helping hand.

Lucky didn't stop at Bucky, choosing instead to wrap around his legs, but that sudden change in direction threw the woman holding on tightly to his leash off-balance, and right into James' waiting arms. He shifted to make sure that in her momentum she didn't impact his left side as much as possible.

"Oomph!"

"I'm sorry about my dog, Miss. He gets a bit excited when he gets out and about."

A bright peal of laughter escaped the woman, her eyes shut tight in her mirth. 

"Oh!" She breathed, clearly still out of breath. "I'm dying! That dog of yours is a hoot! He reminds me of my dog, back home."

Bright, beautiful blue eyes popped open, focused on his face and then widened with recognition.

"It's you!"


	8. Here 'Til the End (With You)-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin was never one to take a coming threat lying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that has been floating around in my noggin for quite a while now, so I'm really hoping you enjoy it. I'll warn you, it'll be slow-going.

Frigga stood at the foot of her bed and watched her husband draw his travelling cloak about his broad shoulders. Immediately, his shoulders began to shrink and his back stooped forward, shortening his height. When he turned towards her, it wasn't the face of her beloved that she saw but that of a wizened, old man whose wrinkle-lined face spoke of a hard, long life.

"Do I pass inspection, wife?"

He shuffled forward in order to smile up at her with an almost toothless grin, chuckling lightly when her nose wrinkled in dislike.

"You will do, husband. You will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try doing these in drabbles, double-drabbles and 500-word bits because, yes.
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	9. Here 'Til the End (With You)-2

Odin's now gnarled hands, encased in leathery skin, reached up to caress her face.

"You doubt my choice."

Frigga shook her head, bringing up a hand to cover one of his own, entwining her fingers with his.

"It is my choice as well. I am merely unable to put my fears to rest. I-I have been unable to see anything from the moment we decided to take this path."

Odin's face did not change at her revelation.

"Then you knew we would be going about this blindly?"

His silence told her all she needed to know.

"What of the Norns?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post summaries because these chapters are bite-sized.
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	10. Here 'Til the End (With You)-3

"They remain as tight-lipped about this matter as ever."

Frigga smiled knowingly, turning away from her husband to reach on the bed for an old, worn travelling sack that she put over his head so that it lay across his body and then handed him his wooden staff.

Odin reached around her and lay the staff back down. From under his cloak he pulled his crown and reverently placed it on her head. He held out a hand to summon his royal staff and gently placed it in her hands.

"Rule in my stead, wife. I would trust no other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a bit of a while before we get to the Darcy-ness of it all but hang in there and let me know what you think!
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	11. Here 'Til the End (With You)-4

She met and held his intimate gaze, feeling bolstered by the quiet confidence he felt in her abilities.

"Return to me, husband. I would have nothing less."

Odin closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and as it ever was, Frigga felt it in her own chest. She also closed her eyes but instead of the expected darkness, an image of a newly born babe, a girl-child, came clearly to her Sight. She gasped in surprise. The Sight had not left her! Her eyes sprang open and Odin's expression as he beheld her was triumphant.

"You have Seen the way?"

"Y-yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for stopping by you guys! It really does mean a lot. ^_^ 
> 
> I'll try to make this a daily update thing, but can't promise that's what it'll be. I'll probably make it a standalone in that case.
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	12. Here 'Til the End (With You)-5

Heimdall stood at his post, staring out across the Bifrost, waiting.

His far-seeing gaze beheld many things, places and people but his focus was ever for the safety of Asgard and the arrival of Ragnarok.

He heaved a great sigh. Far be it from him to claim wisdom to give council to the plans of his liege, but his heart was yet unsettled.

Heimdall understood what it was to bear up under the weight of a heavy fate. What would be, would be. He did not question his path, yet, it was possible his gaze had not taken everything in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Heimdall. It doesn't hurt at all that he's played by the yummy, ever lovely Idris Elba either.
> 
> Word Count: 100


	13. Here 'Til the End (With You)-6

"My Liege," Heimdall greeted, his strange golden gaze never straying from his duty, despite Odin's disguise. Odin's smile as he approached the gatekeeper was wry. It was an apt description of the nature of one of his most loyal subjects.

"Be ready for my return, we must act with all haste. The time is now here for the child is soon to be born."

Silence met his words, revealing more of Heimdall's mind than a multitude of words would have done.

"I will not explain myself in this matter."

He watched Heimdall nod slightly.

"Not to one who already understands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole bunch of things to mention last chapter but as soon as I went to post, I completely forgot them all. Ah well.
> 
> Anyway, I'll update this particular series during weekdays and try to post my other ones on weekends. It'll probably become a standalone soon enough, so I hope you'll continue with it!
> 
> As always, thank you for stopping by and the kudos!
> 
> Word Count: 100


	14. Here 'Til the End (With You)-7

"Then again," Odin continued, "It would be a foolish thing to say we are of one mind, if all I have is your understanding."

He watched closely as Heimdall considered his response carefully.

"To be aware of the end of a matter as well as its beginning has not brought anyone to ruin."

Odin's eyes narrowed as he considered Heimdall's words.

"Many would do well to bear that in mind. It would discourage the arrogance that often accompanies immortality." Odin's grip tightened on his staff. "I will not fight my fate. You know well that I intend to fulfill it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shall try to make updating this a daily thing on weekdays but that may not be a constant thing. Anyway, let me know what you're thinking! The 10th installment will probably be posted after I make this a separate work next week, be sure to check it out!
> 
> Word Count: 100


	15. Here 'Til the End (With You)-8

Heimdall's head shifted slightly to the left as he caught sight of the one they had been waiting for on Jotunheim.

"She has returned, my liege."

Without another word, Odin disappeared. Yet, he was not alone.

"My Lady."

"At ease, Heimdall. You know that I am not here in an official capacity." 

He swung his gaze her way and lowered his head in respect before resuming his stance. He listened to her steps draw nearer and did not so much as twitch when she laid a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Can you see him? My husband, I mean?"

"Aye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances a little jig* Thank you muchly for continuing to read and for your kudos!
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	16. Here 'Til the End (With You)-9

Thus physically connected, and sharing a gift for ForeSight, it was possible for Frigga to share her visions with Heimdall and he with her.

She caught a quick glimpse of her husband hobbling through a thick forest, heading determinedly into the darkness. She released the breath she had been holding.

"May I show you something in return?" She ventured. Heimdall nodded.

She brought to mind the images she had recently been shown: A beast-man, manufactured for war, a young girl, recently orphaned and a newborn girl-child, already caught up in the tides of a fate larger than them all.

"Midgard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my version of Jotunheim might be a bit more traditional than Marvel's icy version. I don't claim to be an expert at all but I'll do my best! Cue majestic, heroic sounding music. The type Captain America was born to...*wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	17. Werewolf Blues-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thugs learn that you don't mess with a Darcy Lewis in Mama-mode.

Darcy looked up-up-up into Dr. Hank McCoy's kind face and those golden feline eyes and did what she always did when she was around him. She spoke the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I mean, if we get married my parents couldn't object to it because even if Dad wanted to say something, Mom's just as much an Alpha as he is and she looooves you. Now my older sister might object because I'm pretty sure she wants to marry you a tiny bit more than I do. She became a geneticist after reading up on your work, you ladykiller."

Dr. McCoy threw his head back and let loose with that booming laughter that charmed Darcy right down to her toes and always drew a responding chuckle. Taking a moment to recover from his merriment, he took a breath and wiped his eyes.

"You, my dear, are priceless and I have the feeling you wouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise," his gentle, bass tones were so soothing.

Darcy twirled a lock of mahogany brown hair around an index finger and teased him asking with a distinctly southern drawl,"Why Doctor, are you flirting with me?" She batted her eyes to seal the deal.

Several delighted chuckles escaped Dr. McCoy once more and he leaned over to gift Darcy with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Professor Xavier and his institute call me away, but please do send my regards to your parents, Darcy."

"Yessir!" She saluted. "See you later, Doc and could you please tell Kitty to give me a call? I know she's busy being a grown up and all, but that's really no excuse."

"I will not be aiding and abetting either of you in your competing bids to take over the world, Ms. Lewis. I have enough on my plate, thank you." The sparkle in those golden eyes wasn't difficult to miss and Darcy blew a kiss at him to let him know she hadn't.

"I knew you were my favourite scientist!"

With one last shake of that great head of hair, he was off and out of Darcy's life...until next week. There was another conference happening in Switzerland and Darcy would be presenting as well as Dr. McCoy, but on different days during the weekend-long event.

A tinny voice over the intercom interrupted her train of thought.

"All Midtown High School students are to make their way to the entrances. The buses are now loading. I repeat, all Midtown High School students are to make their way to the designated meeting spot near the entrances of the auditorium."

Organizing today's lecture had been a nightmare on many levels. Darcy was more than done with the red tape she had had to get through working with various levels of school administration, not to mention the far reach of certain political agendas hoping to see her crash and burn. She didn't even want to think about what they had gone through with several parents. Still, somehow she'd managed to arrange to have the always enlightening Dr. McCoy speak to a room full of young minds who needed to be aware that the right to make up their minds about an issue belonged to them at all times. She hoped to spread peace but if enlightenment was as far as she got, well, it was a start.

The world seemed like a big place but it was really only as large as the distance between her and her neighbour. Or at least that's what her granddaddy always said and he was the wisest wolf she ever knew.

Darcy shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She wasn't done here. The doors to the auditorium opened and a sea of teens poured out. Their chatter and excitement was encouraging to see but she was looking for someone specific. Darcy reigned in her nose a little bit, not wanting to be overwhelmed by the assortment of smells that would come her way. Still, she kept an eye out for...there! Darcy could recognize that bedhead anywhere. It was truly impressive was what it was.

"Petey!"

His head swung her way and she waved as his eyes lit up with recognition. His buddies around him began to give him a hard time while sneaking curious glances back at her. Peter's cheeks flushed a dull red before he shook his head in the negative vehemently, most likely denying whatever they were teasing him about. Darcy rolled her eyes but when she caught his eye, pointed to her watch. He nodded. Message sent and received.

__________

It was nearly half an hour past the time Darcy had agreed to meet up with Pete after school. She sat at a table in a frozen yogurt shop just down the road from the Parkers' place. The kid was in her care while his Aunt May was away on a trip with her own mother. Long-time quilting buddies, they were off to yet another quilt show and seeing as how she was in the same city and in between her travels, she'd volunteered to be Pete's temporary guardian, staying at their place for the week. It was perfect timing really, that it coincided with the lecture she'd arranged for Pete's high school.

Darcy's brow furrowed as she glanced down at her cellphone. No texts or calls at all. Pete was never any trouble and he would've at least let her know if plans had changed or something. Unable to shake the uneasy feeling that was now growing in the pit of her stomach, Darcy picked up her purse and left the shop. Her nose was working overtime as she sought to pick up the freshest trail of the kid's scent. Her feet began to move faster until she was jogging in heels down the street ignoring the catcalls and puzzled stares from the people she passed by.

She came to stop outside a dark alleyway. Pete was here and, she sniffed once more, so was trouble...of the human variety.

"Kid, we won't ask ya twice. You ain't lookin' for trouble and neither are we. What d'ya got to share with us, hmm?"

Two men, one short, but built like a tank and the other, a total beanpole, had their backs to her as they terrorized the child under her care, having backed him into a corner. Under her protection. A growl erupted from her throat, long and low and designed to be threatening. 

Generally, Darcy had very good control over her wolf-y tendencies. Lately, however, she'd been...restless. 

The two men swung around the moment they processed her growl but relaxed upon realizing that it wasn't a monster but a harmless seeming woman standing behind them.

"Well, isn't she sweet? She's purring at us, Moe. Are you that happy to see us, baby?" Beanpole drawled, looking entirely too pleased with the situation. Short, stocky and silent merely grunted in response.

"Now we don't have any business with you, we were just talking to our little friend over here. Why don't you be on your way?"

"Leave her alone!" Pete cried out, stepping forward only to grunt in pain when Beanpole whipped around grabbed his upper arm roughly.

Just like that, her canines were fully extended, her claws were out and her blood was racing as her eyes flashed with the wildness of her other nature. She watched, as if things were now in slow motion, the way both men recoiled in fear, not expecting this turn of events. Her feet shifted as she prepared to go at them, full fury, but before she could, Peter lifted a hand and...signed I love you in sign language? Poor kid was probably traumatized.

In mere seconds both men were bound and wrapped in some sort of white sticky substance that had come from Peter's wrist. What the hell?? The shock had her fully back to human in no time at all.

"Let's call the cops," Peter suggested, not even fazed by the two men now laying at his feet, squirming uselessly against their bonds. He reached into his pocket for his cell and set about calling the men in blue. It was about then that Darcy put two and two together. She'd need to confirm it but Peter was maybe about the same size as Spiderman.

She stepped forward and pulled Peter into a hug before pulling back to take a good look at him. She leaned into his space again and sniffed at him to reassure herself and her wolf, that he was all right.

"Darce...Darcy, stop! I'm fine. Trust me, I'm fine."

Her eyes welled up with tears all of a sudden and she sniffed as she squeezed Pete's face between her palms relaxing as her wolf relaxed within her. Whether he liked it or not, her wolf had taken the kid on as pack. She could only sigh at this new development. The sound of sirens approaching let her know this wasn't the time or place for saying the things she wanted to say.

"Aw, oh no. Darce don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!"

"Aunt May's gonna kill me for making you cry."

Darcy snorted. "That sweet woman couldn't hurt a fly."

The look Peter gave her for her choice of words was so wry that the laughter bubbled out of her before she could stop it. 

"C'mere Baby Tugs," she sighed, pulling him in for another hug.

"Aaaw, Darce!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't even know! Dr. Hank McCoy was one of my first loves in the Marvel Universe. Hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Sweet On You-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Thank you so, so much for taking 'This Is Home' to 100 kudos! Here we go...

Darcy's eyes blurred over as she stared blankly at her computer screen. The heat and humidity of the summer day had her sweating in places she didn't even want to think about. A beleaguered sigh escaped as she wiped a hand across the back of her sweaty neck, jostling her ponytail in the process. Add in an especially large dose of her friendly monthly visitor and all that was left was an exhausted Darcy with an incredible craving for chocolate.

"I'm dying."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she swung around in her rolly chair to half-heartedly glare at Jane. 

"Janey it's too hot to be dying."

"You can't say that. That statement needs to be backed up by scientific evidence before I can accept it."

"You're the most annoying high school Physics teacher I know and we need to get the A/C fixed pronto."

"I love you too and I'm working on it."

There was a beat of silence and then Jane laid her proverbial cards on the table. Which, Darcy suspected, she'd been trying to do all day.  
"So, uh," she cleared her throat. "Are you going back to the Adults Coloring session at the library later today?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed as she watched the mate to her soul, her bosom buddy, her kindred spirit feign innocence and ignorance. A very naughty urge to poke at Jane's brand new crush would not be ignored.

"Well, I wasn't sure. It's the second day of my period and it's especially heavy this time around. I feel like channeling my inner sloth."

She watched as Jane deflated slightly, nodding in her disappointment.

"Oh yeah, I gotcha. Maybe next time."

Darcy smiled to herself. They were almost there. Dear sweet, unsuspecting Jane.

"Yeah, but it was fun, huh? I'm glad Jill kept the newspaper ad for me. At least I had fun, I mean, I totally dragged you there."

A faint blush settled high on Jane's cheeks.

"No, I, uh, I had fun! It was very good for the de-stressing. All of the de-stressing..." her voice trailed off, her mind now lost in her thoughts.

"De-stressing, yes. Fatal to your libido, too."

Jane answered without thinking. "Yes, fatal...wait, what?" she sputtered.

Darcy smirked at Jane and mimed shooting her with her forefinger. 

"Gotcha."

Jane sulked silently, rolling over to her work space in annoyance. Darcy took pity on her and finally relented, feeling slightly guilty.

"In your defense, tall, blonde and built like a tank is the dreamiest hunk to have crossed your path in a while. You're always rubbing elbows with great minds, it's about time you rub bodies with someone as beautifully put together as that one."

Jane simply pursed her lips.

"Weren't you telling me he had a fascinating view of the structure of the universe? He could sort of keep up with your astronomy talk and whatnot, right?"

Those magic words had their desired effect, Jane twirled in her chair to face Darcy, her gorgeous honey-brown eyes shining. 

"His biceps were the size of my head," she shared dreamily.

Darcy laughed so hard she had to hold onto her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. By the time she recovered, there was only one thing left to say.

"Pack it up, Chica. We've got enough time to pick up some chocolate cupcakes from Jill's then we can share them with the class. We've got some colouring to do."

\----------

They left Jill's shop laden down with plenty of treats to share with the Adult Colouring group. They piled into Jane's ancient, highly suspicious looking science-mobile, but didn't say much, each woman lost in her thoughts. Jane pulled out of Jill's parking lot and slowly made her way to the local library.

Darcy's mind wandered as she thought about her current situation. The opportunity to move in with Jane had been providential to say the least. It had been perfect timing, if anything.

The tiny apartment Darcy had been renting for super cheap off of a friend of her dad's was being sold and while they'd given her plenty of notice, the pickings had been extremely slim.

Things had been getting down to the wire when an e-mail from Jane coming from out of the blue arrived, stating that she was moving into the house her grandmother had left her in the suburbs had come as a huge surprise. 

Growing up the two of them had been inseparable in elementary since the day a younger Darcy had stood up to the bully who'd been tormenting Jane. Of course, life had gone on and Jane's genius had become wildly apparent and suddenly they were far apart and that was the new norm.

Jane had expressly stated that she didn't need Darcy's money, just having a roommate to fill the empty space was more than enough. Darcy had come back at her with a figure and Jane had adjusted the figure even lower and long, story short she was now home.

"Janey?"

"Hmm?" Her brunette friend hummed around a massive bite of one of Jill's puff pastries.

"You, uh, are you happy where you are?"

Jane took a moment to answer, choosing to swallow what was in her mouth first. "You mean, am I happy teaching high school when I could be using my big brain for bigger and better things? I watched my dad deal with a lot of shit for believing in something that couldn't be seen or proven. I figure I'll rub it the appropriate faces when I get there. I'll just do it my way and with a lot less drama. Besides, with those brats of mine, even if they can't understand a thing I'm saying, they give me a reason to keep trying."

Darcy felt something inside grow with pride as she listened to Jane.

"You're kickass, Lady."

"And don't you forget it."

"So, we need a plan of action if we're going to do this colouring thing right."

"Uh..take colouring tool and place it on paper and have at it?"

Darcy rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Since you took it upon yourself to appease the Chocolate Urge, I will not meddle in your affairs just yet. I will wait for the right time to help this along."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"My turn now. Are you happy where you are?"

Darcy opened her mouth to respond, but found that she couldn't. Jane nodded in understanding. 

"You don't have to answer."

It was a sobering realization, but it wasn't as surprising as the fact that it really wasn't a new realization for Darcy. 

"Yeah..."

"Okay, change subject. Tell me about Americano Hottie. No, wait, you haven't seen him since that day at the park, right? That was several months ago."

She merely glanced out the window and mindlessly watched the scenery pass by.

"Mmm."

Jane glanced over at her for a moment before returning her attention to the road.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Focus on what you need to and let the rest be...which is really rich coming from me. Ah, whatever. You do you, Darce."

Easier said than done, Darcy mused to herself.


	19. Kisses Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, kisses are a precious commodity.

** Kiss #1: **

Something cold and wet was pressed against her face and Darcy was extremely sure this wasn't how she wanted to wake up. As she stepped further into the land of wakefulness, the memories of her heroics from the previous day came back to her and she shot up, now fully awake. The cold and wet sensation had been from a dog's nose.

"Oh, damn! Thistle! Petunia! I'm awake babies, ready for a walk?"

The mere mention of the "w" word sent her two temporary roommates into a delighted frenzy, making a cacophony of noise where little Thistle's higher-pitched yips combined with the larger Petunia's lower, more elongated barks.

"All right, all right. Just let me get dressed." 

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly slid down to the floor on her knees.

Thistle, a male pug, and Petunia, a female English bulldog, eagerly took advantage of the opportunity to shower her with wet kisses. 

"Awww, you guys!"

** Kiss #2: **

Tony, having just woken up from a recovery sleep (he'd only been up for 36 hours straight this time...), was not quite fully awake and Darcy was beginning to worry when he took one look at her four-legged charges, did a triple-take, rubbed his eyes and repeated the whole process.

Pepper sailed into the Avengers common room kitchen just then, looking as flawlessly put together as always, and promptly handed Tony one of the healthy green smoothies she was trying to get him hooked on as a replacement for all of the caffeine he imbibed on the regular.

"I gave Darcy the go ahead to keep our new friends around until more permanent homes can be found for them both," she explained to the completely bewildered Tony.

Tony swung towards Darcy.

"Is this your way of trying to get recruited as an Avenger?"

"Tony!" Pepper warned.

"It never hurts to ask!"

"No. I definitely have no desire to join you compassionate and/or troubled lunatics. I just figure somebody needs to look out for these little guys when the world is coming down around us. If I don't do it, who else will?"

Pepper's smile was warm as she stepped closer to Darcy, and put a hand under Darcy's chin, lowering her head a little. "Who indeed?" she asked before leaning over to press an affectionate kiss on Darcy's forehead.

"I'm off. I'll be in Tokyo for a better part of the week," she stepped back and made her way back to Tony and nuzzled his nose gently before laying a series of short smooches on him. Then she was gone.

Tony eyed the dogs, who eyed him back, before shrugging and holding a hand out and beckoning at Darcy to give him something. She, in turn, slowly held out the leashes wondering when Tony had taken an interest in walking dogs he didn't know or even particularly want.

"Nope. Not the leashes. Give me back Pepper's kiss. Only I get the goodbye kisses. All of them."

Darcy smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll never wash my forehead again."

** Kiss #3: **

Later in the afternoon, she was compiling data that Erik had sent their way from wherever he was in the world, with Thistle and Petunia fast asleep at her feet, sprawled on the cool concrete floor.

"You guys snore like a couple of old men. Daaang, guys."

Thistle's only response was a particularly inelegant snort.

"All right, I see how it is."

Her ringtone began playing into the silence of the lab and for a moment she thought it might be Jane, but that was impossible since she was off-world with Thor. A quick peek at her caller ID told her it was from Helen. Darcy answered immediately.

"Hey Babe. What's up?"

"Darce, I need a favour."

\----------

"And that's why I need you to watch Petunia and Thistle for me, please, pretty please. You're the only one currently in the tower that I can trust to keep these two alive until I get back."

Sam Wilson rubbed a hand over his several days old scruff and yawned loudly.

"Darcy, I'm only at the tower to get some rest before I head off on team business again. I won't be running around after these two, I don't have the energy," he explained tiredly.

Darcy's eyes widened and she motioned to the equally lethargic looking pair at their feet. Never mind that she'd asked them both to play dead a moment before knocking on the door to Sam's suite.

"Do they seriously look like they'll lead you on a wild goose chase? I guarantee they'll be snoring right along with you."

"They snore?"

"Uh, gotta go, bye!"

Darcy pecked Sam's cheek as she handed over their leashes, then blew kisses at all three of them trying not to chuckle at the almost identical dazed looks on all three faces, as she rushed down the hallway to the elevator.

\----------

Standing at the arrival terminal that Helen had instructed her to stand at, Darcy craned her head this way and that to catch a glimpse of the person she was waiting for. She was looking for someone tiny, elegant and with a huge presence. There!

"Grams! Annyeonghaseyo!"

Mrs. Yoon looked around for a moment before lighting up when she spotted Darcy.

"Darcy!"

Darcy jogged over to take control of the luggage cart and give Helen's grandmother a hug. Mrs. Yoon squeezed her tight, before leaning back to pat her cheeks as she gave her a full body scan. Standard International Grandma Protocols engaged.

"You've lost too much weight. You need to eat more. Come home to Helen's, I'll make you some beef soup."

Darcy was no giant by any means, and still she towered over this little woman. Yet, somehow, it always felt like she was looking up while speaking to Grams.

"Isn't losing weight a good thing?" she countered.

"Not for you."

Darcy's smile turned into chuckles and she began to steer the cart and Grams to where she'd parked the car.

"I'm only coming over if your japchae is involved. They have no clue how to make it here," she teased.

A delighted smile stole over Mrs. Yoon's face and she patted Darcy's arm.

"Cheeky. Now tell me, how close am I to getting my granddaughter married?"

Darcy groaned.

"I love you, Grams but this is information that could result in Helen killing me. You know, she has the know-how."

Mrs. Yoon side-eyed Darcy, not looking too impressed.

"Who do you think taught Helen what she knows?"

Darcy pretended to gulp nervously. "I defer to your infinite wisdom, Master."

Mrs. Yoon patted Darcy's arm once more. "That's better dear. Now my sources tell me that she may or may not be in a relationship with a Sam Wilson?"

Darcy said a prayer for both of her friends.

** Kisses #4 (a,b,c,d)& 5: **

When she finally made it back to her apartment at the end of the day. Her two 'flower blossoms' were passed out on her over-sized couch, laying as closely as possible to one Steve Rogers, who was also passed out on her couch.

Her heart warmed and swelled at the sight and a few giggles escaped when Thistle began kicking Steve's side in his sleep. Darcy crept closer, knowing that it might be in vain, with Steve's super hearing. Slowly she knelt at his side and took a moment to admire the view.

Unable to help herself, she ran her fingers through his hair, shushing Petunia when she stirred at the movement. Steve, even in his sleep, leaned into her touch and Darcy couldn't hold back. She tenderly kissed his forehead, the apples of his cheeks and finally his lips. When she pulled back, a pair of warm blue eyes were looking up at her.

"Welcome home," he rumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep. Then he raised his hand to the back of her neck so as to gently pull her back into his warmth and sweetness, his lips soft against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluff for you and you and you...*throws fairy magic dust around like confetti*
> 
> Anyway, I think what I'll end up doing (eventually...) is pull out the 'bits' that I'll keep writing for and make a standalone for each one. I'll leave what I've posted here alone but you may run into some duplicate chapters for a bit.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for stopping by!


	20. Enchanted Days, Halloween Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't easy being magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/152286707935/mommy-daddy-how-come-on-halloween-everyone) prompt and tweaked as I like. Enjoy!

“Moooooom!”

Darcy woke with a start, nearly falling out of - all right fine, she'd totally fallen out of bed.

“I'm up, I'm up!”

She shook her still fuzzy head, used the bed to lever herself up and pulled on a garishly coloured robe, taking a moment to delight in the warmth it provided.

The alarm clock on the bedside table showed what it showed every morning, that her daughter was the only alarm clock she would ever need. With a moue of discontent, Darcy decided to put off making her bed until later. It looked like a twister had gone through her bed – a few hours of fitful sleep could do that to a girl and her sheets. But she'd had the dream again. The one of the unknown man whose blue eyes beckoned to her and stole her sleep. The one who rode an impressive dragon.

She huffed to herself in frustration. It sounded like the premise of many a fantasy/sci-fi/paranormal romance. The ones that Jane told her she was twisted for reading. Well, shi-uh, hell. Who said a dryad couldn't find pleasure in all of that? Sure, some authors were spot on and others were way off but the beings of her realm did what they needed to in order to remain shrouded in secrecy. Don't fix it if it ain't broke and all that.

Ah, well. Time for breakfast. She'd leave dreaming of her mystery man for another night.

She shuffled out of her room and down the hallway to the stairs, passing by Jane's room/office/nightmare. Jane, who had probably been blearily staring at nothing after another all-nighter, startled at Darcy's approach. She fixed her gaze on Darcy and pointed an imperious finger at her oldest friend.

“That child has your lungs, woman. Fix. It.”

Darcy held up both hands in apology. 

“She's been that way since she was born and it's been eight years. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do at this point except fix you some sleepytime tea. You need to sleep, Janey. Except maybe come down for some breakfast before you go to bed.”

Jane saluted Darcy before standing up with a light groan. “Yes, Mother. Lead on.”

Darcy side-eyed Jane before continuing down the hallway, Jane right behind her. When they got to the kitchen Sibyl was already sitting at the table with her favourite cereal poured into a bowl that was set before her. At the two other places around the table, was Jane's 'Science is Golden' bowl filled with her current favourite sugary cereal and Darcy's usual bowl, which was filled with her granola cereal.

Jane stepped around Darcy and planted a big one on Sibyl's forehead, causing Sibyl to giggle with delight.

“Thank you for making me breakfast, sweet. Did you need help with pouring the milk?”

Sibyl nodded. “It was too heavy for me.”

Jane winked at Sibyl and stuck her tongue out at Darcy. “All right, watch this Itty-Bitty.” She merely waved a hand and the fridge door opened, as if on its own accord, the milk jug came floating out only to come to a stop in front of Jane and Sybil. Jane reached out to pull it down, opened the lid and poured some milk in Sybil's bowl and then her own. She held it out to Darcy then, who took it from her and put it down on the table. Her kiss landed on Sybil's forehead in the same exact spot where Jane had just bestowed her protection charm. Darcy's kiss wasn't for the purpose of protecting the child, but to be able to keep tabs on her at all times, while they were apart. 

“Thanks baby,” Darcy murmured to her daughter. “I'll make some toast and eggs as well. You need something more substantial, Jane.”

Jane merely shrugged at Darcy, already absorbed in reading whatever was on her tablet.

“Oh! Auntie Jane, we were reading about Sleeping Beauty yesterday and-”

Darcy was a moment too late in covering Sybil's mouth, as she eyed her friend warily. Jane's mouth drew tight and her tablet clattered onto the table as her eyes hardened behind her glasses.

“That fairytale is one of the reasons fairies are branded as being complete airheads, who surely couldn't manage to keep their minds on anything substantial for more than their diminuitive attention spans could allow them. Sybil, repeat after me: I can be anything that I want to be!”

“I can be anything that I want to be!” Sybil dutifully chanted back from behind Darcy's hand. Darcy removed her hand, rubbing the moisture on her robe and grimacing lightly.

“But I think I want to be a fairy, like you, for Halloween, Auntie!”

Jane's eyes grew round and bright and she began nodding fervently.

“Of course, sweet. You could totally be a fairy.”

“But the kids at school don't know that fairies look like you.”

“Well, we'll just have to teach them, won't we?”

“Right well, I'll leave you two to that discussion, I'm going to get some more breakfast made. Sybil, don't dawdle. Eat your breakfast and then hop in the shower, babe.”

“Okay Mom,” Sybil mumbled around a mouth full of cereal.

\- - - - -

After Sybil had gone upstairs to shower to get ready for school, Darcy finally addressed the not-so-subtle glances Jane had been giving her all morning. 

“What Jane? What's on your mind?”

Jane heaved a big sigh. “You know I left home to join you when you asked me to and you should know that I would do it again in a heartbeat..”

“But?”

“No buts. It's just, you can't tell me that you can't feel his power growing. He wants his daughter back and he knows that you took her. He's had eight years to figure it out, though your taking his orb was a crazily brilliant thing to do.”

She gestured to the red jewel hanging around Darcy's neck. It was the size and shape of a medium pearl. Darcy unconsciously reached for it, feeling reassured at the wave of power that emanated from it. It was less power that bastard held in his hands and Darcy couldn't be more glad.

“Sybil isn't his daughter. She's my sister's daughter.”

“Okay. I'm not going to argue with you there but his royal elf bloodline has made her part elf as well. She's mostly got your looks, fine. Those beautiful green eyes of hers will be a dead giveaway if any of his people come looking. Besides, you won't be able to teach her everything she needs to know, Darce.”

Darcy scoffed at herself. “You mean that there isn't a lot a dryad without a permanent home can do, right? Don't you think I know that? I know that I'm weaker than even the average dryad and I knew it was a stupidly insane thing to do to run away with the Elf Prince's daughter but she is my niece. She's my daughter now and I will protect her with everything I am. I'll look for somebody to teach her once her abilities start to surface.”

Jane held up a hand. “You are preaching to the choir, Miss. Look, I'm going to bed but I just needed to make sure where you were standing on all of this.”

“All right, sleep tight.”

\- - - - -

“And then when I said that I would share my pencils, she came and sat with me, Mom!”

“She did?”

“Mmhmm!”

“That's awesome, Syb.”

Darcy smiled at Sybil's exuberance as they walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. Sybil wore the sunglasses that Darcy had given to her when she started school, in the hope that the semi-transparent grey film that covered Sybil's eyes wouldn't unnerve her classmates too much. Sybil wasn't fully blind but she didn't see the way humans or even most of magickind did. It came with being a seer.

“Oh look, Mom! There's Mr. Rogers!”

Her gaze immediately followed the direction that Sybil's little finger was pointing in. 

Mr. Rogers, resident art teacher at the school, was the morning greeter this morning. Darcy liked the guy. He was genuinely sweet and caring towards the students and parents alike, the real deal. Of course, it helped that he was completely beautiful. Mr. Rogers was certainly filling out that cardigan sweater like a champ, whoo!

No! Bad Darcy. There was no time for that kind of thinking.

She shook her head but only succeeded at having her gaze catch on another fine specimen. This one she didn't recognize and he had his back to them as he conversed with a parent.

“Who's that guy, love? A new teacher?”

This time it was Sybil's turn to look in the direction Darcy was pointing.

“Umm, that's Mr. Barnes. He's new and he teaches gym to the older kids. I like him.”

“You do, huh?”

“Yup,” she answered, popping her 'p'. “He's so nice even if he sometimes looks a little scary.”

Darcy had long since learned to trust in Sybil's instincts about any being. She was generally always spot on.

“Besides,” Sybil's voice dropped to the volume of a conspiratorial whisper. “He's a dragon.”

Darcy's brow furrowed. “He's a what?” she squawked.

“A dragon,” Sybil explained matter-of-factly.

“A dragon,” Darcy repeated dumbly.

“Yup.” Sybil popped her 'p' again.

At that exact moment, Mr. Barnes turned around and pinned her with a glare so strong that there was no way Darcy could look away from the familiar fire burning in the depths of those blue eyes she knew so well. 

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't write Halloween fics because they aren't my thing (read: I suck at them) but this prompt called out to me. Well, it called out to the plotbunnies for sure. I don't even think it's that Halloween-y. Oh wells! 
> 
> I dare you to picture Steve wearing a Mr. Rogers cardigan sweater. Go on. You know you want to.


	21. Hands Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Darcy has a gang and they get up to all sorts of naughty things..for good reasons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you lovelies. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this tidbit.

Getting a decent night's sleep was becoming something of a rarity in Darcy's world. This, of course, was unacceptable. If she was going to have no choice but to be miserable for the foreseeable future, well, she had no qualms about taking others down with her. Yesterday she'd woken up with an uneasy feeling that she hadn't been able to shake which meant less sleeping time last night and more grouchy time today.

Yuck. It wasn't how she preferred to operate but it couldn't be helped.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly, taking a kind of perverse pleasure in the assortment of glares that she drew from her unwillingly captivated crowd. It never ceased to be fascinating, really, getting to see firsthand the spectrum of emotions that fear travelled through to become anger.

“Relax,” Darcy drawled at the nearest bank teller from across the desk, gently indicating with her gun that the teller should speed things up by packing away the money faster before turning to address the crowd at large (also with her gun), in order to make sure they were still cowering. “We don't actually take pleasure in hurting others. That news article was just a bunch of bull, hmm?”

Jane, who had been dedicatedly looting the valuables from the bank's well-to-do clientele that had been kind enough to actually be present for this bank robbery, snorted merrily. She paused, in the act of obtaining a Cartier that looked like it could be worth upwards of ten grand, to gently stroke her latex bunny mask. 

“Don't let our faces fool you,” Jane reassured the man, whose watch she was appropriating. “We're actually really nice people. I don't think we've had any reason to hurt anyone...yet.”

Darcy nodded sympathetically under her own latex hamster mask. “I know it's hard to take that leap of faith, but you can trust us.”

There was a crackle in her ear piece and Darcy glanced over at Jane, who nodded slightly to show she'd heard the same thing.

“You guys are so wrong for all of that, you know. Anyway, I'm about done here. You can start to wrap it up, there ladies. I'll head out first and get to our getaway driver, who wasn't so happy to not be included in this stick-up scenario.”

“Gee thanks, Shadowcat. You know I can still hear you guys, right?” Helen chimed in from wherever she was parked.

“We need better code names, it's not like we haven't been doing this for several months,” Darcy murmured, shaking her head at the teller when the poor woman stopped filling up the duffel bag to look over at her in confusion, thinking that Darcy had said something to her.

The lights flickered overhead and that uneasy feeling bloomed into something that wasn't quite dread, but was on the way to it. Then the lights went out completely for several seconds before they turned back on once again.

“Oh, SH-”

Whatever had been about to come out of Helen's not very potty mouth was cut off before she could complete her expletive. Someone had somehow gotten to their getaway vehicle. Someone knew what it looked like. Darcy swirled around to stare at Jane, who was too busy staring at something or someone behind Darcy.

“Hey! Get your hands off of my stuff, you – you probably don't even know how to use it!”

Despite the situation, Darcy couldn't help rolling her eyes. Kitty's voice only got that shrill when her tech gadgets were in danger. 

She took a deep breath and once she felt she'd gained a bit of courage from the place where fear crosses over into stupidity, she turned to meet eyes she knew would be several shades darker than her own blue eyes were. It was the only part of his beautiful face that she could see, the rest of it was covered by that dreadful mask she'd always hated.

“Kiddo.”

The voice that she'd been longing to hear sounded more heavy, and way more tired than she'd ever wanted it to sound in all of her daydreaming of all the possible ways this moment could and would and should go down.

“You wanted the Black Widow's attention? Well, you've got it. For better or for worse, kiddo, you've got it. There's someone else who wasn't so pleased to see what you've gotten yourself into.”

Her sister. He had to mean her sister. Betty was still alive! Darcy was going to see her again but first she had to show some manners.

“Long time no see...Winter Soldier.”

His only answer was a strangely very eloquent raising of his left eyebrow. Ah, but that had always been his way, the way of the strong, silent type.

It was time to let the fun begin.


	22. Don't Give Me One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy take the time to clarify some things between themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back <3 <3 I'm slowly working away at some new bits to share with you but I hope you enjoy this bit! Bucky had nothing to do King T'Chaka's death but the king has still passed on.
> 
> Happy Birthday Canada!!

The ride back home on the QuinJet was quiet. It was the preferable kind of quiet for a post-mission flight home. There were alternatives, worse alternatives that was, and Bucky wouldn't spit on any good fortune for nothing. 

The mission had been touted as a routine diplomatic visit to Wakanda, for the purpose of providing a show of unity to the watching world. After the passing of King T'Chaka, Wakanda's borders were no less closed off to the rest of the world, but there had been enough of an adjustment in the attitudes behind closed doors that the country's stance could now be seen as more...receptive. In fact, this trip had come about by the invitation of the new king.

Behind the scenes, bridge building between T'Challa, Wakanda and the Avengers, still needed to happen and it was no easy task. Steve saw the opportunity for what it was and wasted no time in sending in a group of their friendliest faces to help in the bridge building wherever possible.

Bucky had indeed wasted a thought or two towards wondering why he'd been chosen for the team that had been sent out to Wakanda. Having Sam and Natasha on the roster for the team were a given. Hell, Clint's presence was a no-brainer either. Maybe Steve just felt like getting Bucky's ugly mug outta his sight for a while. Maybe he was trying to show T'Challa the skeletons in their closet up front for full disclosure, in a bid to get the overly reserved king to open up. Whatever his reasons were, Bucky preferred to interpret it as trust and he'd been grateful for it. Still was.

For most of the flight, each man had kept to his own thoughts and the only woman currently on board was content to keep it that way. For now. Which meant trouble later, but, he supposed, that was life with the world's nosiest group of superpeople.

Nat, for her part, had been letting Bucky ignore the pointed questions she'd been trying to trip him up with ever since they'd set out for Wakanda. Knowing her like he did, it was more fun for her to try and see how far she could get with him before he started pushing back. She'd taken one look at his face at their initial briefing a week prior, and it wouldn't have taken Tony's brain or even the good Dr. Banner's brain, to know that she'd picked up on the fact that something had occurred in his personal life.

It'd been about a week since she'd started her half-hearted siege and she had yet to verbally pose any of her questions regarding the latest development in his life. She'd only needed to use her face or sections thereof the entire time. He'd once warned her, way back when he'd been her trainer, that she was too damn expressive.

It wasn't easy or fun, Bucky mused, to have the tables turned and know that his every expression was broadcasting something to someone. If it wasn't Steve picking up on something it was Nat or Sam or Clint or even Tony. Those days, the days when even Tony picked up on what he was feeling, weren't very good days. 

Bucky sighed to himself and rubbed his tired eyes. However claustrophobic all of the attention sometimes made him feel, Bucky just couldn't spit on good fortune when it came his way. Things could be worse. Much worse. 

“Go sit in the back and let me fly on my own for a bit. You're crowding my space. You and that broody cloud hanging over your pretty head.”

Nat hadn't looked at him once while she'd given him his marching orders, but the barely there smile on her face said enough. Bucky grunted his assent, and left the cockpit to see what everyone else was up to. Clint was seated just behind them, diligently cleaning his gear. Sam was buckled in a few seats over, out for the count and as comfortably sprawled out as was possible. The archer glanced up and briefly met Bucky's eyes before returning his gaze to the task he'd set out for himself. 

“Nah, don't give me that look. When she's in that mood, I just do whatever she says. I see you're in a mood too. I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you'll find something for it when you get back.”

Bucky's glare was only so effective against the top of Clint's head. Resisting the urge to sigh, he took another look over at Sam sleeping peacefully, which didn't sound like a bad idea. He sat heavily in the seat across from Clint and buckled himself in.

“Look, I don't often meddle in the affairs of mere mortals,” Clint began, ignoring Nat's highly sarcastic snort from the cockpit. “And I shouldn't start now...but I gotta say, good for you.”

Rolling his eyes wasn't going to stop the words that Clint now felt he needed to share but it didn't stop Bucky from rolling them anyway.

“I'm sure you know that you can't hope to stay in control of the situation.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I'm, uh, getting that.”

Clint silently nodded back in response.

Bucky leaned his head back against the head rest, closed his eyes and invited the darkness of sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

He opened his eyes and blinked the moisture from his eyes, enjoying the heat from the shower that  
did tired muscles plenty of good. Feeling finished, Bucky shut off the water and reached for his towel hanging on the rack just outside the shower.

Now sufficiently dried, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back into his bedroom. From where his apartment was located within Stark Tower, and given Tony's love of overly large windows, his view of New York was nothing short of spectacular at any time of the day.

Tonight, the only view that held him captivated was the beautiful body wrapped up in his blankets, her brown locks carelessly strewn over his pillows. He put on a pair of boxers and then slid into bed, holding back a shudder at the feel of her air-condition chilled skin as he sidled up as closely to her body as he possibly could.

She murmured something softly, in her sleep before turning over and burrowing into his chest and further into his warmth. Bucky couldn't hold back the smile that he generally reserved for her, before he dipped his head to gently press a kiss to her brow. 

He was fully aware that they were an unlikely pair. She was an intelligent woman. Highly intelligent. The kind of dame that wouldn't have given him the time of day back when he could call the streets of Brooklyn home. Yet, he wasn't one to downplay his abilities – he'd been known to entertain more than one classy lady under cover of night, when she wouldn't have to feel ashamed of being with him. Thing was, Bucky had always known when to keep his mouth shut and be discrete about his partners. They'd liked that about him and he certainly hadn't minded the time spent with them either. 

His thoughts returned to the present when the woman in his arms pressed her soft lips against the center of his chest and then rubbed her nose against the same spot. Bucky didn't even try to hold back the smile that came willingly.

“Have you eaten?” he asked gruffly, trying in vain to mask the way she made him feel these days.

“Mmph,” came her mumbled response. 

Bucky rolled back a bit to be able to hear her. 

“I didn't catch that,” he prompted. 

“Mmm, Helen ordered in for us. Have you?” 

Her voice was still groggy from sleep.

“Not hungry.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

The silence that settled between them was sweet and comfortable. Two things he hadn't felt with a woman in a long time. He raised an eyebrow when she started breathing in and out deeply against his chest.

“You smell good. You always do,” she mumbled. She fell silent again, but not after inhaling deeply once more. Bucky struggled not to laugh.

“Only for you.”

She angled her head back, to look him in the eye and stared at his face. The moment she began worrying her bottom lip, he had a vague feeling of where she would steer their conversation.

“Soooo, about these repeat one night stands...”

He met her gaze showing nothing, waiting for her to state her case. Whether it was for or against his position, remained to be seen. That was the frightful beauty of what was between the two of them. At times, he could read her as well as he could read himself and being with her was so, so easy. Other times, she might as well have been a distant alien goddess from Thor's Asgard for all of the sense he could make of her thought processes.

She suddenly sat up, displacing the arm he'd placed over her hip and he stared up and into her blue (sometimes a bit green, sometimes a bit grey) eyes wondering what would come out of her mouth next. 

“Darce -” he began, but was cut off by the hand she held up in his face.

“No, Bucky, let me get this out, for the sake of full disclosure. If I don't, I'm not sure I'll be able to, so here it goes.” Darcy took a deep breath and wiped her palms on the fleece pyjama pants she'd worn to his bed. 

“We're way past the one night stand thing and this hasn't been a series of one night stands. I know what those feel like and this isn't that. Not at all,” she paused to take a breath before continuing.

“I need labels. It's how my brain works. I know pushing for it might mean the end of this,” she gestured to the space between them. “But, I'll bite the bullet. I want to be with you. You're on my mind all of the time and Pepper's been really nice about it at work, but I actually think my mooning is starting to drive her up the wall. I don't have time to have you distracting me left and right, but what can I do? All I want to do is be with you.”

She stopped talking suddenly, probably bowled over by her own emotions. The ones he saw playing clear as day across her face and in her suddenly teary eyes. Bucky sat up slowly and just as slowly, reached for the sweeter-than-sweet girl pouring her heart out to him of all people, pulling her into his arms. He took a deep breath and decided to take a chance on this thing they had between them.

“I'm not ready to let go either. So what do you think? Should we keep at it until you're done with me?”

Darcy leaned back, just enough to be able to look into Bucky's eyes and the spark of fire that he knew she held just for him burned bright.

“Oh, I'm not done with you yet. Not by a long shot.”

“So, what was that about mooning over me?”

She blushed, but didn't lower her gaze, causing him to grin when she lightly slapped his left pec. 

“Shut up.”

Bucky grinned wider at that and then chuckled when she stretched up to plant a series of kisses on his lips. His chuckles turned into laughter when her stomach growled loudly. 

“I think that's my cue to fetch the lady some food.”

“Meh, I could eat.” Darcy shrugged nonchalantly, her happiness betrayed by the sweet grin on her face.

“Give me a minute, I'll grab something from the kitchen and bring it back.”

She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, holding his hand tightly.

“Nope. We'll go together.”

Bucky stared down at their hands and murmured, “Together.”

“We don't have anything to hide and mostly everybody knows already. Pepper is a total saint and has been sweet enough to not alert Tony to anything, Natasha and Clint won't stop with the knowing grins, Jane can't stop crowing about how she saw this coming for months and Helen, Sam and Steve have been the only ones to leave me alone about it but that's only because she and Sam have money riding on when we go public. I'm not entirely sure about how much Steve knows, he's got a killer poker face you know. Besides, I want to show you off. I'm entirely sure some of my assistants are trying to get your number and that ain't cool.”

He lowered his head to her shoulder and pressed a row of soft kisses against the side of her neck. “I want you.”

Bucky suppressed a smile as he felt her shiver at his words. Unfortunately, her stomach growled again, putting a halt to the plans he'd been forming. He pressed one last kiss on her neck and got off the bed to pull sweatpants and a t-shirt on then turned to watch her stretch languidly before getting up out of bed.

“M'sorry. I guess the take-out was a while ago.” 

“Naw, don't worry about it. Let's go get you fed.”

\- - - - - - - - - - 

He let her lead the way to the door to his room and out to the common kitchen area, holding his hand the entire way. Upon arrival, they weren't surprised to see that the kitchen was already occupied. Nat, who was calmly sipping on a cup of tea, eyed them both but said nothing, looking very much like the cat who got the cream. Darcy let go of Bucky's hand to go over and see what was in the fridge when Steve came around the corner into the kitchen followed by Jane, both of their arms full of takeout bags.

“We got hungry,” Steve explained with a smile, as he put the bags down on the counter. 

“He means he got hungry and I happened to be standing closest to him and those dangerous pair of blues he's packing. You need to have those registered Captain America,” Jane teased, putting her bags down on the massive island Tony had installed in their common kitchen, before waving a finger at Steve's face. “I freely acknowledge that your hunky-ness threat level is far more dangerous than we previously thought. Take note, Darcy.”

Bucky snorted when Steve merely shrugged his shoulders in response, managing to keep that sheepish grin in place. He headed towards the fridge where Darcy was standing, stock-still, watching Steve approach much like a smaller animal would take in the approach of a large predator.

When he came to a stop in front of her, they simply stared at each other for a moment, not sizing each other up but reading the other person's body language. Bucky felt no need to interfere. 

There was a quiet hiss as Jane let out the breath she'd probably started holding unconsciously and Nat was being Nat, silent and deadly. Although in this situation there was a lot of the silent and barely any deadly. She wasn't about to ruin Steve's moment. Bucky wasn't about to speculate on whom she'd placed her bets, though.

It turned out that Darcy would be the one to break the silence.

“You can have next Tuesday, I'm off then. We can have a dinner potluck and I'll be on my best behaviour because you're look like you need a 'Meet the Family' dinner,” Darcy instructed. “Nat, you can come too if you'd like.”

“Oh, I wouldn't miss it. Well, I'm off to bed. Thank you for providing tonight's entertainment,” Nat teased before leaving the rest of them to it.

Jane cleared her throat and raised a hand. “Um, then can I call next, next Thursday? Erik will be back in town by then and he's going to want to put you through the ringer, Bucky. I'm going to need you to be gentle with him, he's precious to us, but if you could humour him as well it would be appreciated.”

Darcy nodded. “He's a sweet man, once you get past the 'I'll outdrink you all day, all night' phase.”

Steve turned and met Bucky's gaze, raising a blonde eyebrow in question but all Bucky had to answer with was a shrug. Steve shook his head and turned back to Darcy, smiling sincerely.

“Dinner next Tuesday sounds great.”

Darcy clapped her hands and motioned to the food behind Steve. 

“I'll set the table. Bucky would you mind giving me a hand?”

“Sure.”

As he moved towards Darcy, Steve and Jane immediately set about taking out all of the containers of food. Darcy was biting her lip again but Bucky would wait for her to tell him why.

“So, here's the thing. I'm bossy. I make a living being bossy and when I'm nervous I get even more bossy. Were you okay with having a semi-formal dinner with Steve and me in one place, for the sake of really making this thing we literally just established, official?”

Bucky lit up like some damn Christmas tree. She always had this effect on him. He leaned in and gave  
her a reassuring peck, lingering when she responded with a happy hum.

“So, Steve, this is what we get to look forward to. Are you ready?” Jane mock-whispered somewhere behind them.

“Jane, can you ever be ready?” Steve mock-whispered back.

“Umm, was no one was going to tell me about Mini-Me and the Iron-Man wannabe becoming an item?” Tony's incredulous voice cut in.

“No, love. We weren't,” Pepper answered.

Bucky leaned back, to give Darcy some space and just knew the grin on his face was goofy as hell because Darcy was wearing the exact same expression. 

“I'll take that as a yes,” Darcy whispered.

Bucky nodded. “You should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration: Mura Masa ft. Charlie XCX – 1 Night


	23. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddesses of a feather, should stick together. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a mish mash of a lot of things. I apologize to you who know better, because if you blow on my little made-up world it would probably fall over. Still, I hope you enjoy.

Her family lives near the ocean in a village that is grander than any city she's ever heard of. Travellers passing through have painted word pictures of places that they have been that she sometimes finds hard to imagine, but that is all right with her. While her home may be second only to Mount Olympus, only because living there truly must be paradise, her oceanside village is wonderful enough for Iris. 

The days are long and golden, warm with a favourable sun and when the storms come they only bring good things. A harvest of fish for the village that always ends in days of celebration that leave her feeling dizzy with happiness.

She is young but she is "fleet-footed", or at least that is what her father always says. Her mother simply shakes her head and smiles the smile that Iris likes to see the most on her face as she pulls her in for a hug. 

She has three older sisters, who take after their father, with their dark locks, dark eyes and skin the colour of soft honey. It is only Iris, who takes after her mother, with her fairer skin and eyes the colour of the ocean when it is close to the shore.

Her older sisters are always willing to play with her, never holding their noses up at her sweaty face and dirty feet and messy hair like some of the other girls do.

The three of them are the fastest runners, Iris has ever seen. If they could run any faster, she is sure her sisters would fly. She wishes she could fly. Iris can swim, she can swim nearly as fast as any fish she's tried racing but somehow, she can never beat her father. In the sea, he is unbeatable. 

Still, it does not stop her from racing the boys and teasing when she beats them, or laughing it off when she loses. They come running to her first when there is a race to be had, hurriedly bowing when her mother appears in the doorway behind her, asking after their families.

Today, they run to her doorway excited for the visitors that will mark this harvest celebration as different from other days.

"Iris! Iris, come quick! They are here!"

She tells them that she will follow, but first, she must see if her father and mother will let her go. Her friends run off with promises to meet her there. Iris turns to head further into the house but her steps falter at the sound of her parents having a discussion in their bedroom. Aello and Ocypete, the twins, are already there listening to the words being exchanged. Only Celeano, her eldest sister, gestures for Iris to come closer, but to stay silent.

"It is no coincidence that Hermes has come by our humble village, Electra. My cousin has sent him to come sniff out our daughters for his uses. We have not yet seen what they will be, what powers they will manifest, but he will take them for himself. He will need any advantage he can get in this war that looms over us all!" Her father exclaims, pounding his fist against the small table he is seated at. Her mother is seated on their bed, brushing her long unbound hair before she plaits it into her customary style.

"Come now, Thaumas. Do not speak so, it will only aggravate your mind further. There has only been talk of war and we have heard talk of war many times before, but it has not come to us. Besides, it is an honour to be noticed by the king of the gods in this way. Olympus does not bestow an honour like this very often."

Her mother's soothing tone, seems to smooth her father's ruffled feathers for his next remark is said with much less bluster.

"Ah, but they do bestow a great many other things upon other people...quite often. They have done more harm than good, I would reckon."

"Thaumas, hush!" her mother scolds with an astonished chuckle. "It would not do for the wrong ears to hear you. The girls will be excited to take part in the festivities, we must accompany them and greet Hermes. Otherwise, any inaction on our part will be seen as a slight."

He sighs tiredly but agrees nonetheless. "Yes, my love."

Before Iris can react, her sisters shove her into the room, wide-eyed and looking very guilty for her part in the eavesdropping.

"And what can I do for you, my little spy?" her father's tone seems stern but the twinkle in his dark eyes is teasing and Iris knows she is in no trouble.

"May we go, father? To see the visitors? They are not ordinary visitors and I would like to see an Amazon!"

"Mother, what do you say?" her father asks, looking over at Iris' mother who is pulling Aello and Ocypete into the room to fuss over their hair, which she begins to plait as well. Celeano passes by, on her way to grab a handful of figs from the table her father is seated at, but not before ruffling Iris' hair. 

"They say that Diana is with them," Celeano muses out loud. "Didn't you want to meet Diana, little Iris?"

Iris narrows her eyes at her sister, knowing fully well that Celeano wants to see the Lady Diana just as much.

"Who?" Father asks while swiping a fig from Celeano, who makes a face at him in response.

"Queen Hippolyta's daughter, Thaumas," her mother supplies. "She is young yet, but has come to be regarded as a force to be reckoned with. Some have even said that she may surpass her mother's legacy. I see nothing wrong with letting them go have a look, I am almost tempted to go myself but I will need to see to our important visitor."

Iris is nearly hopping up and down in her excitement.

"Oh, Father, and she is coming here! Can you imagine?"

Thaumas takes one look at his youngest child, then exchanges an amused glance with his wife before waving them off.

"Be back before dark, my girls. Take Ivar with you as well."

There is a chorus of groans but Thaumas stops it with a raised hand and a raised eyebrow.

"You are my daughters and as my daughters, you will need to conduct yourself as the daughters of any deity would. You are nearly upon the age where you must be accompanied by a warrior, wherever you go. You are no longer children," he trails off, as he takes in the sight of his family before him. He swallows once and then twice but is unable to continue.

"Well now, my daughters, get yourselves ready and I will inform Ivar of your plans for the day. Return home before dark, my loves." Electra shoos them out of her room, but not before Iris notices the shine in her eyes.

She wonders why her mother looks as if she wants to cry but before she can ask why, Aello and Ocypete take her hands and rush her to their shared room to get ready for their day trip.

Today, if fate permits, she will be able to see Diana of the Amazons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was supposed to be posted shortly after I went to see Wonder Woman (which was during the opening weekend) but I couldn't iron out where and how I wanted things to happen until just recently. I am going to own up to my insecurities and ask that if this little tidbit tickles your fancy, let me know! I am going to make it into a bigger tidbit with several more parts, which I will post as a separate story. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and comments and love you're sharing. Here's some of that love right back atcha! (I can't get rid of the corniness. I really can't.)


	24. At the End of the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out where you belong is never easy, especially if you're a goddess living incognito. Darcy receives a helping hand from Fate in the form of two unexpected companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm still stuck on this Darcy as the greek goddess "Iris" thing, but y'all were loud and clear about what you thought about that last chapter (LOL) so I'm taking another swing at it. Let me know what you think!

The soft swishing sound of flapping wings outside Darcy’s office window was not an unfamiliar sound and neither was it unexpected. In fact, much to Darcy’s delight, it was an almost everyday occurrence. Local birds of all shapes and sizes seemed to have come to an agreement to make her window ledge a rest stop while they made their ways to who knew where.

Funnily enough, what was unexpected were the identities of her winged visitors. Darcy looked across the tiny room, from where she stood, slightly bent over peering at her bookshelf looking for a book she swore she’d just seen, to catch sight of Odin’s two oversized ravens arriving. Huginn and Muninn, swooped into her room to alight gracefully on her desk, though the clacking of their wicked looking claws on her desk made her wince. 

They made no greeting calls, so she took her cue from them and reciprocated their silence. When Darcy noticed that Muninn didn’t even try to preen and fix his feathers, as he usually did and Huginn didn’t immediately start plying her for some food, she began to think something was not right.

The pair of glasses she’d left on top of her head to give her eyes a break were put back on and she awkwardly cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortably confused. Darcy’s mind ran through the different possible, equally worrying scenarios that would’ve brought them here. Was it Odin? Thor? Or Asgard? 

Darcy tried, unsuccessfully, not to think of the one name that had come to mind even before the name of the mighty King of Asgard. It wouldn’t help anything if she stood there like a fool imagining each of the worst scenarios on a loop. Besides, Darcy hoped without conviction, Uncle Odin’s ravens were often away from his side. This visit could just be the ravens missing her presence in their lives.

Yeah. That could be it.

Their keen, watchful eyes were fixed on her as she took a deep breath and made her way over to them.

“Well? What is it? Did Uncle send you?”

As one, they closed their eyes and opened their beaks to utter their strange raven language. Their deep, throaty _kraa-kraa_ calls resounded with a powerful magic in her little office and Darcy was at once grateful that she’d actually paid attention all of those centuries ago, when she’d sat at Frigga’s knee. The magic barrier she’d set-up soon after moving into this office, held firm and no one outside would be the wiser regarding her visitors. Unless they were far more sensitive to magic than Darcy had thought those she currently lived amongst were.

It took a moment, but Darcy soon recognized the pattern in the back and forth calls that Huginn and Muninn were making to each other. She’d heard them do this once before, soon after she’d re-awakened as an immortal and they’d been sent by Odin to greet her in his place.

That had been a crushing time, having to put away the illusions of living a small, comfortable life as a mortal. She’d parted ways with Jane as well around that time, confused and disoriented with the life she now had no choice but to live and keep a secret. The last blow had been realizing and understanding that this secret would eventually tear apart the friendship that she had built with Jane. At that point, it had become more of a sisterhood, really. Yet, how was she to tell Jane, of all people, that she had become what she had? Especially with all that they’d been through. Jane had worked so hard on that rainbow bridge...

All of the internal stress and drama combined had sent Darcy scurrying back home, to her grandmother’s old home in Washington state and a non-descript office job, to find herself in a place she’d once thought were her roots. She hadn’t moved in the past four years.

Tuning back into what the ravens were doing, Darcy realized that the sounds that they were making together constituted a dirge in their language. If that was the case, Huginn and Muninn only sang their haunting dirges for a select few. That select few really only included two: Odin and Frigga. In an earlier time and in a different place, she’d heard raven-spirits sing their dirges for a different deity. The Bright One, they’d called him then.

Darcy closed her eyes in pain and regret. Her thoughts went out to Thor. Was he feeling more alone than ever in the universe? He’d lost all members of his family now. Her memories soon turned to that Old Wanderer who had happened upon a waning Greek civilization, a sign of the then dying Mt. Olympus, and the young goddess-in-training that he’d plucked and rescued from certain ruin. She owed him her life.

Odin had brought her home to his wife and that had been that. At first sight of her, Frigga had shook her head affectionately, wondering out loud about when her husband would stop collecting helpless children during his wanderings, as she gathered a tearful Darcy into her warm embrace.

The ravens fell quiet and Darcy automatically opened her eyes to observe them. Her ears still rang with the magic that had amplified their dirge but the birds seemed a little smaller now, as if the song they’d carried within them had made them larger than they usually were.

Into the silence Darcy whispered the words she’d only ever uttered once before for the death of her parents and sisters. It was a simple final farewell, that had been commonly heard in Ancient Greece. Another moment of silence passed before Darcy finally gave in to the questions now crowding her mind.

“But why would you come to me?” Darcy wondered out loud. “Shouldn’t you be with Thor? He’ll need eyes and ears everywhere – well, I guess he has, umm, someone for the job.”

She childishly ignored the fact that not only did she try to refuse to think of his name on a daily basis, she actively avoided saying it whenever possible as well. Darcy stuck her tongue out at Huginn, whose expression hadn’t changed in the least, but she knew for a fact she tended to be more judge-y than Muninn. As though she’d heard that thought, Huginn scoffed at her, but it came out as a soft _kraa_.

It hit her, suddenly, the reason that the birds would come to her after their master's death.

“Are the both of you mine now? Are you the portion of his legacy that he left for me?” Darcy guessed, feeling incredulous and slightly annoyed.

Muninn nodded a sharp nod, consisting of a single head bob.

“What if I say no?” The annoyance she felt at the situation grew when the birds remained silent.

They stayed silent and still until Darcy realized with a start that the birds hadn’t grown smaller at all. She leaned in closer and squinted her eyes before gasping in shock. They were fading, at the edges, slowly leaving this reality. She swore and stamped her foot.

“Gone or not, the old man couldn’t resist controlling things one last time, I see. Forgive me, you two, I haven’t had much opportunity to use my powers.”

Huginn made a noise that sounded suspiciously like an unsurprised squawk.

“Fine! I'll admit that I didn’t want to take the opportunity. Right, okay, I see how this is going to go from now on. Let’s not waste time, unless either of you wants to leave now? For good?”

There was no comment from Darcy’s very own, newly formed peanut gallery.

Nodding at the non-answer that was their answer, Darcy closed her eyes and breathed. She reached down, deep down into that part of herself that was constantly throbbing despite her attempts to will it away. Darcy found she didn’t want to access it much because it frightened her, how easily it came whenever she reached for it each time. It frightened her that any of it came so easily at all. 

The power, still so strange and so very seductive, came willingly at her summons. It always felt invitingly warm, like sinking into a well-deserved bath at the perfect temperature, it enveloped her until she could feel it surrounding her from head to toe – ready for use.

When the hairs on her arm rose, she knew she was ready. Darcy opened her eyes and reached out to put a hand on each raven. Around all of them a column of light pulsing with the colours of the rainbow formed, crackling with power and if she were to look down at her feet, she would see the same strange sigils that appeared each time the rainbow bridge touched down on Earth. Only on a much, much smaller scale. One might call it Darcy-sized.

“I, the goddess Iris of rainbows, enter into this agreement with the Raven-spirits Huginn and Muninn to be bound as Mistress and servants…”

Yeah, there was no way she would’ve been able to explain this one to Janey. Avoidance was…not necessarily bliss, but it certainly felt a hell of a lot safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I continue?
> 
> As always, thank you for continuing to drop by and leaving likes and making me feel appreciated on random days when I check my inbox and receive a case of the Lovely Warm Fuzzies. You're awesome!


End file.
